


Premières lueurs

by grainipiot



Series: Hanahaki AU [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, following original fanfic, it's very fresh and new, lot of affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: It was done, loud and clear, feelings given and received gladly. Such a perfect time to enjoy each other and explore a little what before was meant to remain an helpless fantasy.Modern AU - yisuo - hanahaki (following "Fleur de saison", this is the smut part)
Relationships: Yasuo/Master Yi (League of Legends)
Series: Hanahaki AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757704
Comments: 70
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lillysang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillysang/gifts).



> Hello!  
> As promised, here is the explicit fanfic in case some prefer not to have the smut in the first fanfic~  
> I can't give an estimate but maybe this series will go for at least 5 chapters, if not more.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you'll like this 'introduction'

It wasn’t over yet, at least not officially. The disease would take a bit more time to be completely cured, surely another week. In itself it wasn’t so bad and Yasuo knew it well. He was alive and he wasn’t in danger anymore. The cherry on top was his newly found love, Yi oh so precious every day.

By now it had been less than a week since the events that had resulted in this new relationship and the anticipated end of the hanahaki. Yasuo had gotten time to see his doctor and indeed everything would go well from now, he just had to keep track as he could of the flowers and possible aches. If everything went well – as it was supposed to go – then he would be out of the woods soon enough.

All good then. He was more than glad to breathe a bit easier by the day and even more not to be brought to cough every ten minutes. It still happened sometimes but the flowers got so rare, its source drying.

If anything, this return to full health and normal life meant one thing, his needs would come back too. Faster than Yasuo thought. Everything would also take quite a turn now that he got Yi as very sweet boyfriend, sharing his bed with him every night since then. It was meant to happen, Yasuo had always been a bit desperate and now he just came out of a long time of solitude, pain and sadness. He couldn’t help being clingy and hopefully Yi was more than happy to oblige, welcoming him in his arms each night.

All this led to this moment in the middle of the night. Yasuo suddenly woke up from a far dream that had barely no memories left. _Wait…_

Usually it would be easy, just roll over or just settle back to sleep than all good. After all there was nothing more comforting than Yi’s loose embrace around him, the last remain of hug from the moment they had fallen asleep before. It was really cute and Yasuo basked in that peaceful moment, returning to his rightful place as he burried his face in Yi’s neck, just enough to feel skin. Perfect.

And then arousal hit. To be correct it was better to say it had been there for a while but Yasuo just registered it once he came in full body contact with the latter. That move caused a light brush against his crotch and so it was known. _Fuck_.

Of course it had to happen at some point. Just by default Yasuo was quite a clingy one and if the sexual topic was allowed then the word clingy would take a whole new meaning. That was the issue right now, over their few days of relationship he had no idea if Yi was open to this. It would be easy to think it was fine and that every romantic wasn’t supposed to reach that step but no, it was to be checked if it was alright on both sides.

_What can I do ??_

It was a bit unfair for Yasuo, he got aroused without meaning to and he had no solution. No idea if Yi would even agree to help, no chance in this world to escape for a moment to relieve himself and absolutely no way he could fall asleep soon. Nothing to do.

A few minutes flew by and still no idea. He hadn’t even dared moving away in case it risked waking the latter up. That would be quite bad and Yasuo preferred to face his own issues alone. That was hard, in every meaning. Contact was both a blessing and a curse, he knew it made him react this way but not only, his own cravings came in play. _Shit…_ What tricky situation.

As if it wasn’t enough, soon Yasuo got the urge to cough, impossible to fight that. He even had to get the water bottle left on the floor nearby, it was horrible. Not painful but the sensation wasn’t pleasant. Without counting the noise.

Soon enough he realized and went still, trying to figure out in the dark if Yi was awake or not. If yes then he was a bit more fucked by this situation.

« Yasuo ? »

Crushed, his hopes for a calm night. Yi was awake now and little by little he returned to cuddle with Yasuo since their position had shifted when he got some water.

_Oh no no no…_

« H-Hey…Sorry about that, go back to sleep. » Why was it so difficult to sound normal right now ? Surely he was too aroused just to let that go.

The fluster went on in Yasuo’s mind when the latter resumed their full contact, rubbing without knowing it his erection still confined. _Ahhhh…_ He hoped that Yi was far too tired to notice, maybe that he wouldn’t even remember the moment and fall asleep right off. That would be perfect and save them from an awkward moment. Yasuo gave all he had not to grind against him, this would be the end of him.

_Please, don’t…._

Yi wasn’t done yet it would seem, still coming closer as if it wasn’t enough already, until maybe it would be good for him. Arms embraced Yasuo tightly as to make sure he wouldn’t disappear in the night. The last thing was very light touches over his cheek, a sign for an imminent kiss that indeed happened just when Yasuo got the mind to open up and accept it.

It was really slow, barely enough to convey the lazy affection of these forgotten hours. Yi deepened it and pushed gently although it wasn’t biting or anything eager. All that they needed right now. For Yasuo it was fine, it showed that the latter was oblivious to his yearning.

… _Safe._

In the end Yasuo couldn’t even stop himself from holding him close and return the kiss as he could. It was such a rare delight to be able such a mere thing, something he hadn’t dare to hope for before. If only he wasn’t stupidly needy, he would have enjoyed it even more but he had to keep some control over himself.

When they parted Yi still gave a few pecks over his cheek, at the corner of his mouse. He seemed really affectionate when he was sleepy.

« You’ll never have to apologize for this. I just hope it doesn’t hurt anymore. » Spoken softly in their privacy. Yi gently put his hand over his chest, enough to get a feel of his pulse.

Suddenly Yasuo felt a bit ashamed, with everything happening at once his heartbeat wouldn’t calm down. _Fuck, fuck, fuck…_

« Errr it’s fine, I promise. Doesn’t hurt at all. » Stop talking or he would make a fool of himself.

« Mmmh good…Yasuo ? Do you need… ? I must confess it’s difficult to ignore. »

There it was. _FUCK_.

Yi knew all along and now he voiced some discomfort. Maybe not but he still pointed this out, Yasuo couldn’t pretend it was there, in his veins.

« Ah no…shit, I’m sorry. I-It will go away. » Oh and now he stuttered a little, this truly wasn’t his lucky day. Shame burned his ears by advance.

Unwanting to cause more troubles Yasuo just moved to lie back instead of curling up against the latter. At least now he wouldn’t be in critical contact or anything embarassing.

« No, it’s alright. Would you…would you let me help you ? »

It was asked so innocently, Yasuo didn’t know what to reply at first. Yi was clearly offering to help, even phrasing it so he was allowed to do so. His thoughts got messy, mind blank for a time after such offer. _Ahhhhhhhhhh…_

« I won’t touch you unless you want me to. » Sweet whispers, temptation in words.

There was a sudden contact, small caress over his cheek that made Yasuo tense at first then relax instantly. Yasuo wanted to much and it felt so dumb to resist right now.

So he covered Yi’s hand with his and gave a small peck, gathering his courage for a few words.

« Please, touch me… »


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!  
> alright, the real smut is starting now xD
> 
> thanks for reading <3

_I didn’t really expect that. It’s fine though._

This was still the early stage of their relationship, many things about each other remained to be learned and found. So to say Yi wasn’t shocked to find the latter a bit aroused in the middle of the night. Was he so sure that the noise actually woke him up and not this ? I don’t know. He didn’t care, it wasn’t important.

Yasuo needed him. The words had barely left him that Yi returned happily by his side in good contact, trailing a hand down the latter’s chest, then lower, always. This was new too and he couldn’t completely hide his own eagerness to have his boyfriend.

Now the topic was open, he knew it was fine at least to help Yasuo. His heart fluttered with joy at the mere thought, this gave many promises for later. For now he had to focus a little, this was for his boyfriend and he wanted to make it good. A bit difficult in the dark but they would manage.

One of the things that came with sharing a bed was that Yi learned the latter slept rather naked. Almost, just in boxers. In itself it wasn’t surprising since Yasuo was the hot-blooded one between them, unable to wear more than a shirt even in winter. Yi preferred to sleep at least with a shirt and pants but anyone did as they wanted. What it changed was that no matter how they went to sleep, there was always some good skin contact. _In summer this will be hell._ For now not so much, it meant having a really warm body close, perfect temperature in winter.

Because of this there was nearly no barrier of clothing, Yi’s hand followed a slow trail down warm skin and it was really enjoyable just to linger on that. _Good_ … Soon enough he reached where he was needed, difficult to ignore. Yasuo seemed really aroused, erection straining in fabric.

Without waiting Yi freed him by lowering his boxers just enough and took his cock in hand. What a sweet moment to hear Yasuo’s sharp inhale the second he touched him there. Surely the low light made it a bit more intense to the touch to balance what his sight couldn’t get. After a few strokes already the latter moaned lowly, clinging to Yi while they both lied on their side.

_Ah, we should stay quiet._ Just in case because he didn’t really know if they would be heard or not. Better not bet on that, Yone was asleep at the moment but still present in the flat.

« Love, I love how you sound but I fear it might be heard…. » He wasn’t so happy to say this, listening to Yasuo moaning all night would be greatly interesting but this was to be safe.

Against him Yasuo seemed to struggle with that, panting so closely it made him a little needy as well. There was still an effort to stay quiet, he noticed. Nothing stopped the latter from clinging to him, a strong grasp that betrayed the pleasure take by Yi’s hand.

« A-Alright, alright… » It came a bit late but that was acknowledgment of this statement. Yasuo did sound rather breathless, enough to make Yi fear about his health.

_Oh, what if it’s too early ?_ The hanahaki was supposed to heal little by little but could it limit him for efforts like these ?

« Yasuo, do you want me to stop ? I don’t know, I fear this is taking a strain on you. » Always a whisper, after all they had to stay quiet.

Just in case Yi stopped any moves, despite the obvious precum easing the grasp. A bit new to do that to someone else but he was more than delighted to do it, unless it made Yasuo’s health worse. He had to check anyway.

« No, baby… ! Please, don’t stop, please… » Almost curled against him, Yasuo broke a little, so breathless. He even went to stroke himself as Yi’s moves had stopped.

_So desperate…_ It was quite cute to see and increasingly arousing. Yi wished they could share more but it wasn’t even a question, not so soon. He wouldn’t inflict that to Yasuo while he recovered.

Now that he had confirmation he resumed the strokes, squeezing a little to help the latter. The noises started again, along this clear need taking the shape of short bucking into his hand. He welcomed Yasuo against him, offering a place to burry his reactions and tiny pleas.

« Shhhh…you’re doing good, really good… »

« Yi… »

_He won’t last._ Given the way Yasuo moved against him in need for friction, this was going to be short. For the best, really, it was still early in the night and both needed their sleep for next day. Yi sped up the pace to finish him, doing his best.

_Come on…_

« You can come, go… »

All this became a little difficult to focus as arousal went. Yi hoped at least he could get this done. As the edge grew close, he knew Yasuo risked to be noisy so he looked for his face to kiss him in one go. It was still good to take, Yasuo had the mind to open up and hopefully his moan ended up muffled. That was terribly hot. The latter holding him tightly, radiating warmth, the noises dying in the kiss, everything.

At last Yasuo tensed, coming in Yi’s hand not without a strong shiver. _There we go…_ It got rather messy but he wasn’t complaining, it was a proof he got him off. Yasuo wasn’t even able to stand the kiss anymore, collapsing on his side from both exhaustion and climax. Oh it was nice to have him like this, so warm and pliant. Yi rubbed his back gently before looking for his box of tissues. It was time to clean a little.

« Baby… » Murmured nearby while Yi was busy.

It still got his attention when Yasuo used some unexpected strength to come on top of him. Just there, above, surely giving a certain gaze. _Oh…_ Yi couldn’t see much but he could feel how the latter pressed him softly in the mattress, hovering close. It went until he gasped gently when Yasuo kissed his forehead, then nose, then lips. Always a bit clumsy because it was like aiming in the dark but the tenderness slapped Yi, melting from such sweet gesture. The last kiss didn’t last long, just enough for a taste of tongue and memory of kindness.

All of this was forgotten when Yasuo squeezed his cock the barrier of clothing, making both of the realize how aroused Yi had come after this attention. The moan wasn’t expected to come out but at least it was more than quiet. _Ahhhh…_

No rest given, Yi felt his clothes pushed as far as possible to have access to skin. Eyes staring at the ceiling he could just register one by one these points of burning contact without a single sound, almost shocked. Yasuo seemed to get on his own plan, crawling back enough to provide his attention. At first Yi didn’t notice much except the rather fresh air over his bare skin until the latter had his hands all over him and more important, his mouth on him too.

« A-Ah… Yasuo… » Easy to say they had to stay quiet but now it got so difficult just to reign himself. The most Yi allowed were a few breathy moans but this was already too much for him.

Obviously Yasuo was taking his sweet time playing with his chest. Yi would have said nothing and lied back to enjoy the attention but this wasn’t the right time and he risked to be too noisy. Truthfully, he was more than aroused now and needed direct help.

« Love please…S-Stop that, we can’t right now… » Already he wasn’t so composed, more than touched to at last be intimate with Yasuo. It was a lot just to reveal himself, even in the dark.

« But no, baby… that’s not fair, you need too. » As to prove his point Yasuo palmed his crotch, clearly seeking a reaction.

In return Yi bucked against him, rendered speechless for a time by this sudden spark of pleasure.

« Not…what I mean…touch me now, just don’t lose any time… »That was it, he was getting a little breathless.

« Oh. Alright ! »

So glad to hear that, Yi would have wept on another occasion. He had barely the time to sigh his relief that Yasuo started stroking him fast, setting a good pace. No rest indeed. A few moans got lost on the way as Yi held the sheets, already giving up to pleasure.

This was their first occasion to seek pleasure together. He wasn’t mad or anything, it was more than he would hope. Little by little it built up, making him so weak. No way for him to have imagined that before, the way Yasuo’s hand would feel around him so nicely, the gentle words whispered to him ashe lost it. Yasuo was shameless and it would make him too.

« Feeling good, baby… ? So perfect, just for me… » When he wasn’t babbling Yasuo would nuzzle closer and leave a few pecks, shortly indulging in one unique hickey.

« Yasuo…Quiet… » Just a reminder since maybe that latter had forgotten.

A chuckle vibrated against his throat before words came up : « I know, darling, I know…You’re just so gorgeous right now… Come, baby, I know you want to. »

Between that deep tone, the hard pace around his cock and the light tease over his chest, Yi couldn’t focus on everything anymore. It was that good. In last resort he covered his own mouth to prevent any noises. _Make it quick…_ The talking alone had made him so desperate, he’d rather finish this soon.

Then it happen in a breath. Barely a good squeeze and Yi came all over his torso. Good thing he had thought about that moment, thanks to that he managed to silence himself even thought it remained a big effort. If only they could have such activities in a quiet place.

For a time his thoughts were a mess, spinning too fast to grasp any of it. Overall it was good, he felt more than fine and soon enough he realized Yasuo was lying by his side. When Yi could focus again the latter was finishing to clean up.

« Yasuo… » No idea what he wanted, maybe just to hold him again.

« Shhh, it’s fine, all good…Damn, that was hot, thank you… »

Too tired to really care, Yi went to snuggle against him. The mood was just perfect and already he felt sleep nearby. Pure relaxation. Barely the time to whisper the essential words.

« Thanks, love you… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hype hype hype~  
> i have a lot more planned~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyyyyyyyy  
> jjdsfkjhfkj i don't think this will last only 5 chapters xD
> 
> thanks for reading!!

_Well shit, that was good._

It had to be since Yasuo was still thinking about the next day, a bit too distracted during a lecture. That was one of the sides of recovery, he had no reason anymore to say at home agonizing in bed. It was time to study again. At least it wasn’t too much that he had missed and his classmates had helped too, he wouldn’t be at risk. Anyway, he was back in daily life.

Right then their night still remained on his mind, for many good reasons. First, he was young, he was quite normal in always thinking about Yi. Second it was just that good. Started at first on a small accident in the middle of the night, it had still given such memorable pleasure. Not his fault if he was weak for Yi, sharing such intimacy was extremely nice.

_Beautiful darliiiiiiing…_ Alright maybe he had made a fool of himself and got them to lose some sleep but it was still greatly satisfying. Their very first time sharing intimacy indeed. Hopefully not the last, given every clue.

The only sad part was that they wouldn’t share anything before his full recovery. It felt a little unfair to have to wait, even though it would be barely a week. Yasuo had lived with hanahaki and near depression for a lot longer than that, a week was nothing. _But it’s too much…_ Now he had gotten a taste of pleasure with Yi and it only made him crave more, always more. Better not think too hard about it or he truly risked to get himself in another silly situation. Once was enough.

That early morning they had talked a little, a sort of recap of the not-so-silent fun of the night. This was the moment Yi explained he was too worried about his health to try anything before the full recovery. It was sense and they would both have to follow, this wasn’t a punishment. So Yasuo had accepted it, seizing the occasion for morning cuddles before classes.

Honestly he wasn’t mad against Yi, this was to be careful and he already knew himself enough to be tempted meanwhile. Surrendering too early was very likely, hopefully – or not – the latter would keep him from that. What made Yasuo chuckle silently was the non-answer he got after asking about if this incident happened again in the future.

At that moment indeed Yi had said nothing, shrugging. If anything happened they would deal with that. Sometimes knowledge was dangerous since it gave a very small spark of hope for Yasuo if he got really horny in the night. However himself wouldn’t try to push things to happen. Again, if unconsciously it happened then they’d take care of it. _Mmmmh. Arg_. He had to be patient anyway.

Now here he was gently sighing after his far boyfriend. No way to reach for him at the moment since Yasuo had already sent a few messages and he knew the latter wouldn’t reply during his own classes.

_Get me out of heeeeere…._ Oh it was sweet to be in love and to freshly discover all this but distance was despicable. He couldn’t wait for the evening and with it their cuddles.

_Soon, soon…_

~

He was right, waiting was like agony. Day after day Yasuo had to resist taking more than their affection and sweet times because the urge became increasingly strong. It felt unfair because Yi was always by his side, constant presence that soothed him and little by little erased the pain of the previous months. Sleeping was incredibly nice but on the other hand it meant staying pressed to his boyfriend ignoring as much as he could his own need. A bit of a torture, yes.

Yi was quite understanding since it was very clear he struggled to hide this. No harm, he would calm Yasuo, give his love again and again and try to offer a distraction.

There were still a few ‘accidents’ during this final week, early morning that found either him or Yi a bit too relaxed in their embrace. It was still really comforting and slightly turning on to know the latter wasn’t always doing much better, he had needs like he had said once and Yasuo was temptation incarnate. What a wonderful compliment. He would cherish that one forever.

So imagine this Sunday morning, both of them at the limit between sleep and consciousness, barely able to seek each other’s warmth. The perfect moment to slip and share a few touches, at first innocent then getting determined as time went. Soon enough they realized the situation and kept their hands to themselves but oh it showed how poorly they bore this.

It was simple, they just had to wait a little more. A few days then they would be able to be intimate without Yi worrying about his health. Wednesday Yasuo had another appointment to see the doctor and if it came out positively then they would get their sexy time.

~

Wednesday arrived and Yasuo was almost certain he was going to pass out at some point from anticipation. Which would be terrible because if everything went right then he could forget about the hanahaki for good.

Waiting until the end of the day and the appointment sure was a challenge but he still made it. Maybe not worth a medal but the evening would be a good reward.

And yet it wasn’t over yet, a bit more patience was required. He got back from university, he waited for the other two to get back home too, he had a tiny victory dance for being alive after all and then came the hardcore wait until bed time.

The evening had been quite good, they celebrated all together the official news of his recovery. But this was just the beginning. From the moment Yi had stepped into their cozy flat, he knew. They both knew what it meant. The silent agreement that had waited for too long.

All this led to that moment after wishing goodnight, when it was time to sleep. For this night it would be Yi’s bedroom. As soon as the latter got in, Yasuo followed him and closed the door, only to be pressed against him lovingly. Need and arousal from Yi was slowly becoming his drug, the sweetest thing to feel.

« At last… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THERE IS NO ACTION BUT NEXT CHAPTER GONNA HAVE A LOT


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Now let's get into it!
> 
> thanks for reading~

Really sometimes Yi wondered how he could remain so composed in times like these. It was so difficult and yet required for he refused to betray anything.

It didn’t matter anymore, Yasuo was here and they were at last together. The words escaped him as he embraced his boyfriend, attracted to his very warmth and presence in the room. Nothing could hold him back anymore, no more guilt or fear. His hands already roamed and grabbed whatever he could reach since Yasuo wasn’t even giving any resistance. On the opposite, he moved along and accepted everything.

Urges spoke before them, guiding their moves and reflexes.

« Yasuo… » Lovely name that rolled so easily over his tongue, barely voiced for Yi always remembered their situation.

It seemed to spark something within Yasuo as he swiftly turned around to face him, resuming their eager embrace as quick. Hold, grab, take, always looking for more. There were no limits anymore. So this kiss wasn’t a surprise but a needed attention both had been waiting for. Yi was the one to initiate it and yet in no time the latter took control of it, kissing deeper inside him with a lot of hunger. A hand behind his head, the other taking him closer to Yasuo, he wished it wouldn’t ever stop.

_Good…_

All Yi could do was clinging to him, more and more. Now they could, it was over and they were free. He gave everything into the kiss until his knees met the edge of the bed, realizing the latest moves. _Oh_. Yes, this was really happening. Not even thinking he sat down, more than please to feel Yasuo following him to the very end.

A bit further, lie down and relax. It was so good to simply surrender as long as Yasuo was right there, pressed to him as he felt him up. This time they were allowed to take more and neither would resist. Probably later Yi would be a little ashamed of himself for getting aroused that fast but this was exquisite just to grind back against Yasuo’s thigh, unable to stop himself.

Many things went through his mind and half of it was gone as quick, pleasure was already taking too much place to focus. And now his dear boyfriend was doing exactly what made him weak in the knee, talking.

« Baby… You’re so beautiful… Stunning… » Just praise and sweet words, nothing close to obscenity.

It actually had Yi remember they couldn’t be noisy. At all.

« H-Hush… We have to stay quiet… » Difficult to say calmly when he was actively rocking against Yasuo, lovingly pressed into his own bed while this sweet mouth gave him more reasons to blush.

« Alright, honey, alright… » Clearly Yasuo pouted, face burried in Yi’s neck for the infinite comfort of that spot.

At least the message had gone through, good news. Yi could relax a little, only to tense once more when his shirt was pulled up to reveal his chest. So many times daydreaming about going at it and now it seemed to be happening.

He couldn’t forget though, he had to keep himself quiet. Soon enough it became a real challenge to contain anything louder than a sigh when Yasuo was so thorough in his affection. He grabbed and kissed, grinded and held, love in every gesture. All this was so dedicated it made Yi fear about coming too soon. _Please no…_ They had been waiting for so long, even the evening had been hell knowing that there was still time before they could get their hands over each other. Better not ruin the fun.

« Slow, please…I don’t want this to end too fast… » How could his voice already sound so lost ? Surely because Yasuo was always so close, peppering his love all over him between a few teasing touches.

It had to stop or at least to go slow enough not to finish. Yasuo seemed to have heard his quiet plea, rising to give a precious gaze as he cradled his face.

« I wish it would last forever…Let’s move on, what do you want, darling ? » He wasn’t so far neither, already sporting a very nice shade of red all over his face. Yasuo even stopped grinding against him although it was impossible to miss his erection in their close position.

_Oh god_. Every minute it felt like they needed a reminder they hadn’t done more than a quick handjob in the dark. Yi wanted so much more, this was why he tried to rule himself just to last a bit more.

« I…let me ride you, I want to… »

Maybe that wasn’t the best thing to say. Yi had a sudden doubt after seeing Yasuo freeze on top of him, leaving plain shock to be read in his expression. If that was right it seemed that his blush darkened a bit more. _Wrong… ?_

It took him some time but Yasuo actually found his words and stuttered a little before talking : « Yi, you’re killing me… how… ? I’m not against that, of course not, I’d love to…please baby, have mercy…you’re too sexy for my heart… » Still the mind to whisper but clearly he struggled with a good case of arousal.

So oddly pleasing to hear that. Yi didn’t know what to do with himself, they were both so needy and now the latter was talking to him as if he had done anything enticing on purpose. It was just a suggestion, nothing transcendant about it. In lack of better answer, he caressed Yasuo, looking for a quick kiss. It was accepted without a thought, back into this happy loop of need and desire.

Before it could definitely fall back in the previous cycle, Yasuo parted shakily, sitting up while keeping some contact. Right then he looked so hot and bothered, Yi discovered he could get even more turned on.

« Then take me, don’t lose any time… » He was one to talk, all Yi wanted was to sit up too and feel the latter up for the simple desire to make him come.

No, he had to resist. Just a little more. To fight this urge he did sit up but with the intention to undress Yasuo. Without losing a second Yi urged him off his last clothes, throwing it in the bedroom by lack of fucks to give. What mattered most was to have him naked, so much skin to explore on another occasion.

« Woah baby… » Yet no complaint, he simply followed it.

Soon enough it was done and Yi had to hold himself back from pressing him down on the mattress and loving him all over. So much free skin, so little time. His gaze fell lower and not once he had wanted something that much, hand brushing gently Yasuo’s cock.

As reaction a breathy moan escaped Yasuo, enough to make Yi hungry for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nah, the real stuff will be for next time xd sorry


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!  
> let's get this smut!!
> 
> thanks for reading~

_Hot…_

Little by little Yasuo started to think he wouldn’t last long, not when they got aroused so fast in that frenzy. It was good, not a matter but still, he would have liked this to last all the night. _We can’t though_. They had classes next day and Yi was far too serious to keep him up for this.

The same Yi that had just finished undressing him, hands lingering with hungry curiosity over him. Maybe a little shy but clearly wanting more. It was a little ridiculous for Yasuo to realize that simply witnessing the latter’s yearning was a huge turn on.

_I’m sure he doesn’t even know…_ Or at least Yi wasn’t even trying.

Time stretched a little, they were both getting carried away. _Ahhhh fuck._ Not really their fault, they had been waiting for this and now they were free to indulge. A few times Yi parted, making another attempt at keeping this moving but the temptation was always present. Soon enough he was back at kissing Yasuo, caressing him shakily. If they were to stay on this they would get nowhere so he tried to help a little.

« Baby…Want me to prep you ? » As he spoke Yasuo still made an effort to keep his voice down, aware of their situation despite the soft haze. To make it clear he also parted from Yi, so slowly to be sure to resist their urges.

For a moment Yi seemed to compose himself successfully, parting too : « No, I’ll take care of it. Just a second. »

Gone for good. He got out of bed and stood up, already focused on finding something. Lube without a doubt. Yasuo watched him do, greatly impacted by need. Sometimes it just hit him again, a new wave of arousal. The first reflex was to touch himself although he tried to resist a little, getting too close so soon would be stupid.

In no time Yi got back to him, tossing lube and condom on the mattress before he finished undressing. At first Yasuo wanted to take care of prep work but all his attention got stolen by the view offered, his boyfriend taking off the last of his clothes. _Damn…_ If he wasn’t aroused before, this would have made him right on the spot. Again Yi didn’t seem to care about that, clearly it was more a simple task to be taken care of than a show. For Yasuo this was delightful, as methodic and quick the latter made it. To whistle right now seemed a bit too much though, he couldn’t be too noisy no matter how much he appreciated the moment. Instead he would whisper all these deserved praise later.

« Come here… » Gestures spoke before him as he reached for Yi, getting impatient.

Now they were both naked, no barrier of clothing would ever bother them. Yasuo swore he felt a little funny when Yi joined him back in bed, directly coming to sit on his lap as if he was meant to stay there. No clothes, only skin contact. He would have felt a little embarrassed when they embraced each other, cock trapped between them but it was fine, they both knew how it was.

« You handsome darling…How can I go on every day knowing what you look like naked ? You’re so gorgeous, perfect… » Words wandered just like his hands over Yi’s body, from his nape to his lower back.

Difficult to resist him, especially when he did notice a short gasp when he grabbed Yi’s ass, enjoying himself a little. It was equally sweet to find the latter relaxing as quick and more than needy after he bucked on reflex. Incredible details worth everything. Yasuo remembered this wasn’t his task to do, although he wished another time he would get to explore Yi. Instead he busied himself with marking him up, nothing too deep, barely a small hickey. To actually feel against his lips that crazy heartbeat was more than nice.

« Go on baby…Please…I want you… » Yes he was getting desperate again, Yi was really expressive even in silent ways and it reduced him to a mess.

« I-I’m on it… » Equally breathy, as if losing grasp on reality.

Indeed Yi’s hands weren’t on him anymore, fumbling a little nearby while he still remained pressed to Yasuo. Skin to skin contact was so enjoyable in winter, he wished they could sleep like this every night. If only.

Yasuo still kept an eye on this as he could, despite the violent urge to coax him into grinding, moving together. _Not yet…_ So he tried to look when Yi got to work, to keep these memories for desperate times. He swore he almost felt it when the latter pressed a first finger inside, suddenly tensing before letting go again. By now Yi was quite leaning against him for support while he worked himself open.

_Good god…_ There wasn’t much to see from that angle but Yasuo still heard and felt enough for these small reactions, sighs and twitching. In the silence of the flat it was even more clear, music to his ears. Slowly Yi’s grasp over his arm tightened, betraying faintly his need.

« Don’t rush…it’s alright, take your time… » He had to say that, it would be horrible if Yi came to hurt himself but on the other hand arousal was killing him.

« Yasuo… » Panting close to his ear.

_Fuck…_

No way to fight this, Yasuo surrendered reluctantly and rocked against Yi, hands over his hip and rear to coax him. This wasn’t the best he could get, soon enough they would share a lot more but urges were impossible to deny. Yi didn’t even seem to mind, moving with him until he was literally trembling against him, muffled groans that barely hid the slick noises of lube against skin.

_Stop, stop, stop… gonna cum too soon…_ This was the most likely to happen since he was already that close to climax just from some heated grinding and sweet sounds. Yet Yasuo couldn’t stop himself, body taking what it needed.

This went on his mind until Yi broke contact a little. _Ahhhh ?_ Urges screamed to resume contact, to take him back even though Yasuo knew this wasn’t what they truly wanted. Then his brain caught up when Yi was actually getting on next step, condom and lube on. The sudden stimulation when the latter stroked him nearly made him lose it, clutching at some self-control.

« Yi, please… » Time to beg.

« Shhhh…quiet…it’s fine love… »

Last words before he positioned himself over Yasuo’s cock and took him in one go. No doubt he would have shouted if Yi hadn’t kissed him right in time, swallowing any trembling pleas. Shattered, Yasuo just clung to him and his crumbling control.

_T-Too much…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry, clearly i can't get this scene in just one piece xD at least next time it should be over


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!  
> alright, let's finish this!
> 
> thanks for reading :o

« A-Ahh… »

Nothing could have stopped that strong shiver the second Yi lowered himself, not even waiting to get used to it. In fact this was also why he kissed Yasuo, to prevent any loud noise to slip out. It would have been desastrous.

The stretch was still a surprise for him, maybe he hadn’t prepared himself enough. _Surely…_ He didn’t care at lot, right now all he wanted was to get Yasuo inside and at last fuck. At some point even patience had run out, there was nothing left to stop him.

So Yi stopped the kiss, trying to catch his breath while he slowly ended up clinging to the latter under such intense move. _Full…_ It was really good but he also felt that he had got a little too fast, light pain pointing this out. It was also quite difficult not to clench too hard around Yasuo, no doubt at that point it was beyond pleasure.

« Baby…hey, do you…are you alright ? Fuck, Yi… » Oh he did sound quite lost and his gestures did nothing to deny that, urgently holding him with the faint aim to soothe.

« I’m fine, I’m fine…it’s just a lot… » To actually voice that make him blush a little more but they weren’t paying much attention to that, there was far more important.

« You…you’re killing me… »

It was even more powerful since he was in Yasuo’s lap, the closest they could ever get. Just another step and they would surrender to arousal, clearly Yasuo was struggling a lot to keep that down. Very cute to see but Yi wasn’t really able to appreciate the moment, pleasure was building up.

Enough to start rocking back, rising just enough to take him again. _More…_ Yi needed more and with these low resistances he had no self-control anymore. So he set a harsh pace, chasing that crude stimulation as Yasuo’s cock filled him. Maddening, exciting, everything at the same time. In the end it was almost violent in the way he would seek pleasure, it didn’t matter as long as it felt good. Leaning further against his boyfriend, crushed by his own need, Yi could just lower his face and rest it over the latter’s shoulder, a hand covering his mouth.

Mere safety, a part of him was deeply worried about making too much noise as it was sleep time. His focus slipped to the point he could just silence himself and take Yasuo deeper.

_Close…Too close…_

Even under such hazy moment Yi couldn’t ignore to strong grasp over his shoulders, putting some light distance between them.

« Ah… ? » Confusion rang in his voice after his hand was taken down gently. He looked at Yasuo and what he found there nearly made him come.

Yasuo seemed to barely hold himself together, shaking a little as he looked directly at him. Blown wide pupils betrayed his need, biting his lower lip under such sweet time.

« …Yi please…Slow down, don’t hurt yourself…I-I won’t last… » And now he was so breathless, clinging to anything he could from his lover.

What else could he do or say ? Yi nodded, not sure his voice would convey the message properly. Losing some contact still had its effect, he tried to hold Yasuo in his arms again before giving a sloppy kiss.

It seemed to be enough for Yasuo since he took him back, hands falling over his hips to control a bit more the pace. Yi complied, doing his best not to fall back in this previous run into climax. It felt a bit like betrayal, his body demanded relief and yet for now he had to take it easy.

The good thing was that Yasuo balanced the slower rhythm with deeper thrusts. At first it didn’t feel as nearly fulfilling as a rude fucking but soon enough Yi realized when each move actually made him gasp aloud, another reminder to stay quiet.

« More…Faster… » He could still try, even though he knew Yasuo would give too much.

« I can’t…Please, I swear, you’re so good, I can’t last… » This showed how impacted he was despite that small interruption. Yasuo was getting too close and yet he had made sure Yi wasn’t hurting himself.

_But it’s fine…I need…_

Yi understood that desire to take it slow, both to enjoy the moment and to make it last but his patience was long gone. Only one solution came to his mind, to bring Yasuo closer. This would still end at some point and none of them had been able to last anyway. So he tried to tease and coax further the latter, rocking back in the limits of the pace and tightening in rhythm.

Already this had some effects, a few moans from Yasuo while his grasp over Yi’s hips got a bit stronger. _Good…_

« Yi… » Desperate, to say the least. Yasuo reacted so well each time he clenched on him, earning a few accidental moves.

And yet he held through it, clinging to Yi. A wonder how they managed to last that much. Yasuo had his face buried in his neck, giving a few pecks until he wasn’t even able to focus on that. Soon he would come, all the signs were there. So Yi made it once more, taking him fully before tightening.

It worked better than he thought, too well. Yasuo had a short spasm, just as he slammed Yi down on his cock before coming. That was all it took indeed.

« Ah—Ahhh… » Not really quiet but it wasn’t a shout or anything close.

Yi would have relished the moment if the latter hadn’t given into a fast pace when he came, holding him in place to ride the feeling. It was so sweet to know he got Yasuo off but nothing would have prepared him for that intense moment when instincts spoke. Not even the time to touch himself, Yi came messily between them. At least that needy moan didn’t go through, hand resolutely over his mouth.

More time went, Yasuo still slamming him down until he had filled the condom. Then the pace slowed down until it completely stopped, exhausted. Yi wasn’t able to get over the latest move, it still shook him in small waves of pleasure. Right in his sweet spot.

_Oh…_

Even when everything had calmed down Yi couldn’t move, as if frozen in place. It was still very good, quite warm since they were pressed to each other but there was nothing to do for him to move. Pleasure had been so sudden, he wished they had taken more time for this. _Another time, another time_. For now he just wanted to lie down and cuddle in peace. Yet that task was meant to be a little difficult, he felt a bit too weak in the instant. _Oh god._

Yasuo was the first one to move, slowly coaxing him to look up for a kiss. That one was very nice and careful, the kind of lazy kiss in late hours. Yi returned it as he could although it was like his strengths were limited.

When it ended Yasuo still remained close, gazing at him with such a dreamy expression, so glad and satisfied. Then it turned to slight worry, making Yi confused for a few seconds.

« Hey, did you like it ? It hurt ? » As he spoke Yasuo took his hand down once more and brushed his cheek with care. Only then Yi noticed the few tears.

It made sense to hear such worry then. It touched him more than he would have thought to know Yasuo was worried about tears after sex. This could happen, it was nothing bad.

« I…I feel good, it didn’t hurt. Thank you, love. » As apology he gave a kiss back, making it sweet and chaste.

« You sure… ? Sorry, I could last long, it probably ruined it a little. »

« Then I ruined it too, you have no idea how difficult you made it by being so sexy… We will find time to do it again. » It ended on a whisper, his shyest attempt at sounding alluring.

In response Yasuo said nothing and rolled them in bed so Yi was lying back. Quickly the latter was back over him, kissing him with great passion before it got slower from exhaustion. It still got a quiet whimper out of Yi when Yasuo pulled back but otherwise it was more than fine, so happy to have him in his arms for sleep time.

« Baby…I want a next time…And this time I will make you feel good… » What a cutie, completely snuggled against Yi while he covered him in affection.

« Oh but you already did…Everything you want, love. At one condition : can you switch off the light please ? »

« Ah, right. Thank you baby… »

Almost tripping, Yasuo rushed to the switch before returning to bed, clearly glad to be right there. Yi would have made some light cleaning but everything felt heavy, too tired for this. Before he did fall asleep he found his place against Yasuo, so soothed to be right there.

May next time happen soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is done! now let's get to next smut time xD


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!  
> here goes the short update before next scene xD
> 
> thanks for reading!!

Next day happened sooner than they would have thought, with its horribly early time to wake up. Yi’s alarm rang and since they had been sleeping together for awhile, it meant that it woke both of them. Against what he thought, this wasn’t too difficult for Yasuo, he would always have to get up at some point so better do it while Yi is still in bed and available for a short cuddle.

The day could start.

What they hadn’t seen coming though was the talk during breakfast, when Yone innocently mentioned the noise during the night. That was awkward, to say the least. Of course he didn’t mean to intrude or anything but indeed they hadn’t been discreet. Now they knew, after a short comment that caused them both to blush although with different reactions. For once Yasuo stayed quiet more than two minutes and quickly went on the early routine.

When it was time to leave for his day, it was still with a heavy heart but greatly relieved to know they would see each other at the end of the day. Yi was always so sweet with him, it made him die and come back to life in a few seconds. One last kiss and then his boyfriend was gone on his merry way.

If only time could go faster.

~

There was some sad news. Since the last time they hadn’t been quiet, Yi wasn’t exactly sure it was a good idea to return to that. A the end they had found each other for more relaxing cuddles in that time before chores and possible work. So this came up while they enjoyed their time together in each other’s arms.

« Please baby… » Yasuo wasn’t one that enjoyed manipulating or anything but he did try his best puppy gaze right now.

Yi understood of course, he gave him a few pecks along small touches. Love was in details. He did look equally sad about it because he was the most reasonable of the two but it didn’t lessen the need for decisions.

That morning they had a fair warning, it wasn’t even that bad. Yone had just told them they weren’t being as silent as they had thought. To just prevent any more fun at home felt a bit like overreaction. Fair but sad for them. Yasuo didn’t have the heart to be mad at Yi, it was logical to decide that.

« I wish we could enjoy ourselves freely but you know as well as well that we all live under this roof. It would be the same if Yon invited whoever he wanted for a night, you wouldn’t like to be kept up all night because of the noise. » Spoken softly because indeed they already knew, there was nothing new.

« But he said it’s no big deal…Next time we’ll try to be silent. »

Gently Yasuo came on top of him, pressing him down on the mattress for a good kiss. Maybe that was an attempt at convincing him but he didn’t think it would work. In any case it was good to be right there in full contact after a ‘hard’ day of classes. Every second was worth it.

« I am sure you will try at least but I’m still worried. You know how polite he is, he won’t knock if we’re too noisy. I know it’s a difficult choice. » Now Yi petted his hair, not once put off or surprised by the boldness of the moves. He never minded being laid down in bed for their cuddles.

It was a little frustrating, Yasuo wanted so much as they were barely starting this relationship and yet they couldn’t go for it. Indeed the world still existed around them. He sighed, a bit defeated.

« I don’t know how long I’ll last…It was so good, I need more of you… » Back to his hiding spot against Yi’s neck, where his complaints would be heard.

Their embrace definitely changed after that, Yi now held him tightly, arms laced around him so there was no distance between them. Was his mind playing tricks to him or that hand over his back was a bit low compared to usual ? Yasuo’s first reflex was to think about desire and indeed it could be that. What a sweet thing to feel from Yi.

« I want more too…Last night was exquisite, I wish we could do our life without worries and make love once more. Yasuo, I know it’s stupid to hold back because we won’t be able to, instead promise me to wait until weekend, then we will find a good moment for that. »

_Oh !_ That was both promising and a little more unbearable. Yasuo wanted right now but at least Yi was giving a fair offer. It was already Thursday, waiting till weekend wouldn’t be that horrible.

« Alright, alright. But when that time comes, you’ll fuck me ! »

That was the next thing he wanted. Yi had been so good for him, he wished to be as good for him, to make him come for a while, shattering under climax. Yasuo wanted to see him experience that.

Yi didn’t answer fast, gazing at him in a mix of curiosity and crude desire. It was unfair for them both, clearly he wasn’t doing better than Yasuo. It still looked like a yes. _I hope it is._

« …You want me to ? » Oh the way he was caressing Yasuo’s face, it was so enticing. As if he was already imagining that future moment.

« I mean…yes ? Of course I want. You looked like you had fun, I’d love to have you too… » No way to escape that beautiful gaze, Yasuo stayed right there to melt under affection and desire.

« …It was amazing. I didn’t know you would enjoy switching sides but it would be my pleasure to let you. Again, this will have to wait next occasion. »

« I know, honey…Fuck, I can’t wait, this gonna be so good. » This spike of feelings made him kiss Yi again, trying to ride that soft high in innocent ways.

« Glad to hear that…I hope it will be to your taste indeed. Now come here, I want to snuggle a little… »

That he could do. « Hell yeah ! »

In no time they had rolled over, enough for Yi to curl up by his side and to go for a nap. They still had some time to go, not an issue. Silently Yasuo wondered about any solution to find a peaceful time to fuck. They would always find something but he’d rather not let Yi worry all alone. Soon enough his thoughts slipped to more heated thing, already having fun about it.

_Soon, be patient…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, be ready because next one will be hot and long~


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M DUMB  
> i forgot to swtich POVs so this update is split between yas and yi
> 
> anyway, enjoy!

« Oh by the way tonight my friends have a little party tonight so you won’t see me for the evening. Have fun ! »

There, it was said without preambul or warning, barely a few words from Yone as soon as Yasuo got back from his Friday classes. Not even the time to chill a little and relax on the couch, his brother just dropped it casually.

_HOLY SHIT !_

It meant several things. First Yi and him would have the flat just for themselves that evening, which was at least for some good hours all alone. That was amazing. Second, Yone was aware of the occasion he was giving. Yasuo blocked a little on the « have fun », it couldn’t be misunderstood since everyone under this roof knew. Of course Yone knew about the relationship and their not-so-discreet time together.

He didn’t even have the time to register that and answer that his brother was already gone on his way, musing quietly. So Yasuo stood there by the main door, a bit dumb. _Wait_. He had to move, at least take off his shoes. Still stuck in that strange rush of anticipation, he made it to the living room and sat on the couch, head full of many ideas.

_Oh my god_ , it would be so good. Yi didn’t know yet, he would tell him at his return but for now Yasuo stared at the ceiling, sprawled on the couch. _Ahhhhh…_ Better stay like that, it would be unbearable for him and the other two if he got on horny mood too early. This was meant to happen of course because now he knew they had a gold occasion on that same evening. Too good to be true, almost.

Later Yi got back from his lates classes to find him still lying on the couch. As soon as he saw his boyfriend Yasuo jumped to his feet and ran to catch him in his arms. Surely he acted like a puppy but he was happy to see Yi, especially with such great news.

« Baby ! » Oh it was so nice to feel the latter holding him tightly from the start, never letting go. Yasuo was quick to kiss his cheek, neck, wherever he could while he whispered closely : « Hello hello gorgeous~ I have something that might interest you. »

Dear Yi was all so sweet every time he could, busy hugging him at the moment before he asked quietly : « And what is that ? Hello, love, I missed you greatly… »

To finish on a proper kiss, at bit short as he parted right after that. Indeed he wouldn’t go in profuse affection when it was still a bit public, even if it was just Yone that happened to live here. Yasuo let him go while still staying close to keep this conversation low.

« Miss you too darling, more than you’d ever imagine…Be ready~ Tonight Yon is out at some friend’s, we have the flat just for us… »

As quick Yi looked at him, by need to check or just by need. It was incredibly sexy to see and not once he could have meant it. That gaze lingered on Yasuo far too long before he focused again on his task, making himself at ease. Imagination could work from now.

« This sounds great. »

It came out a bit short and dry but this might be a mere urge to keep his composure. Yasuo saw that too well, Yi looked even so slightly flustered, pink coloring his cheeks. Already ahead of time. So that would do, no need to worry on that tone. Plus this was such an adorable look on Yi’s face, making him melt.

_Precious…_

~ Yi ~

Like clockwork, Yi thought. It was impressive to watch how nearly a few seconds after Yone had wished good evening and locked the door behind him, Yasuo was already all over him. Not even waiting a good minute or less.

_Someone is eager…_ He was one to talk, himself wasn’t doing any better since Yasuo had told him at his return about the great news. They had the flat for the evening, Yone was gone for a long time. More than enough to fuck once, twice or more, depending of the energy they had left after that week of classes.

So no he couldn’t say a single comment on Yasuo’s thorough affection, it was very mutual and appreciated. His heart made a few happy loops from the latest emotions, even if it wasn’t meant to be sweet or anything. Yi just enjoyed to bask in any kind of contact and right now he was more than served his share.

First it started with a hungry kiss and wandering hands, then it turned into a rather heated time between hushed sighs and impatient gestures. Yi couldn’t focus a lot, it was simply delightful to be the target of such affection. Little by little Yasuo had him lie down on the couch, not once breaking contact as if it was essential. Shirt lifted to reveal his chest, Yi didn’t mind neither although part of this started to make him pause a little.

Only when Yasuo actually squeezed his erection through his leggins did he react and made it stop, at the limit of breathless.

« …What ? » Oh Yasuo looked and sounded a bit lost amidt this gentle arousal, gazing at him so softly.

« Nothing bad, I promise. Just I won’t do it here, not on the couch. » He made sure to kiss and caress Yasuo, otherwise he might get the wrong idea about this interruption.

« Oh. Alright. » There was a hint of sadness just as he sighed but he seemed to accept it, obviously this was a matter of politeness. After that he returned to kiss Yi although he didn’t throw himself into that exchange. Just a yes in the shape of a kiss.

All was good indeed, nothing to fear. Yi just relaxed back when it was clear his suggestion was accepted and before he could truly settle Yasuo stood and pulled him along to follow the move.

« Come…I can’t wait… »

Arousal suited him, from the darkening blush all over his face to his slightly shaky gestures and quickening breath. Yi took every detail for it was worth everything. To be needed in such a way was wonderful, how come he hadn’t realized for so long that Yasuo wanted him. Now it was so real like the hand holding his, leading him to Yasuo’s bedroom.

Yi loved it so much when he was once more accepted in his arms, lowly praised as if he deserved it for simply existing. It was sweet and yet very arousing in the way Yasuo held him, making contacts that wouldn’t have been tolerated in public. It was good, the perfect place to be and now they had all the evening to love each other without worries.

His knees met Yasuo’s bed, he sat down and without waiting anymore the latter climbed on his lap and sat there, proud and needy. Some rocking brought them both to acknowledge their arousal and the following moan made Yi blush even more. It wasn’t his but Yasuo sounded so good, for a few hours he could be as vocal as he wanted.

No way Yasuo was the quiet type, this was going to be noisy. Alright for Yi, he wished to hear that. Gently he got shaken out of his dear thoughts as Yasuo trailed a thumb over his lips, making eye contact to damn him further. _So gorgeous…_

« So…wanna fuck me… ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, let's have some more~


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since i fucked up last time, let's have more yi POV xD
> 
> thanks for reading!!

That was a rhetorical question, of course. No way Yi could ever think of turning down such suggestion, not when he had his horny boyfriend sitting in his lap like it was his favorite place in the world. Surely Yasuo already enjoyed that, a lot more prone to openly share his pleasure and satsifaction with everything going on.

There was still this light reminder at the back of his mind about the moment. Probably a reflex. It made Yi a little worried although there was no reason, Yone was gone for hours and they had all the time they needed to be have sex. What else could he ask for ?

_Don’t. It’s alright._ No need to bring an awkward pause during this, it could be bad for the mood. However Yasuo gave away such raw need, it seemed impossible to kill the mood when he was that alluring, trying to keep Yi’s attention on him with bold touches. Once more he cupped Yi’s bulge, causing him to breath lowly after tensing. The grasp over Yasuo only turned tighter, needy.

Such freedom was a bit dizzying. He couldn’t believe they had time and privacy to do so, no limits. Literally he could be as seductive as he could with Yasuo and only him could see him so. Yi wasn’t always the most expressive about all this and he’d rather keep everything for their bedroom where indeed it was safe to do so. Take more, show the latter how much he enjoyed the beginning. A bit temptative he grabbed Yasuo’s butt, coaxing him to rock back while still relishing the crude freedom to make such move. It was met by a small gasp when he did so and an extremely hot gaze. _Oh my god…_ If Yasuo was truly trying to seduct him then it was working.

A sort of pace was set before Yi even thought this through, following the lead. It didn’t matter, it felt good and Yasuo was making such sweet noises after each thrust. Wonderful.

« Baby… » What a delight to hear, he did sound very into it and they had barely started. « So yes, you gonna fuck me… ? Make me a mess, fill me up until I can just feel you… ? »

How vulgar, how obscene. Yi wasn’t one tobe outraged by a crude language and yet this still made him react, turned on by such heated pictures. _He’s too much…_

« I will…I will make love to you… » That seemed important to express, he wanted to make Yasuo feel while also giving him all his affection.

Somehow this made Yasuo a bit surprised, head tilted to a side as he gazed at him. Speechless. Even the pace got a little slower since he wasn’t focusing on it. Hands remained all over Yi, giving away his love and arousal. This was far from utter shock, merely a time to consider this specific use of words. _Maybe that wasn’t a good idea_. Yi couldn’t help but worry, he didn’t have such a way with dirty talk, not like Yasuo. All he could say was loving.

Soon enough that pause ended, resuming the pace with sudden need. It took Yi a bit by surprise, not expecting the quick rocking against him. By now he was really hard and Yasuo wasn’t making it easier, on the opposite he seemed to use every single thing he new to make him helpless, basically rutting against him.

« You’re killing me…So precious and you don’t even realize it…Yes, make love to me until I cry, I’ll take it. » So intense in everything he said and did. As soon as he was done Yasuo claimed his lips with passion, begging him closer by every gesture.

This filled Yi’s heart with joy, it was really enchanting and sweetly arousing to hear such acceptance and eagerness. Part of him considered silently that « you don’t even realize it ». It could be true or a huge bias but in any case Yi was happy in that moment, kissing back with equal hunger.

The pace went on, both of them grinding against each other until they had to break the kiss from the spark of pleasure earned. Then another kiss was taken, Yasuo always so eager to find that liquid joy in every interaction. So enthusiastic that he literally pushed Yi over to lie on the mattress, a bit stunned by the move but all was forgotten since he had a heavily aroused Yasuo actively trying to get off.

Oh urgence was really nice to see when directed to him. Yi accepted him completely, surrendering to that bold mouth and heated moans. As soon as a kiss ended another one went along between heavy breaths and the increasingly shaky moves over his body. Now Yasuo was holding his hands against the mattress, restricting a bit his moves but it wasn’t strong enough to pretend controlling the situation. Plus Yi was far too pleased by the moment, the hungry kisses and husky promises.

_He will come soon though_. That seemed ineluctable given how needy Yasuo was around him, as if nothing else mattered but his boyfriend. No hard feelings, they had a few hours to go at it. So Yi slotted a thigh against the latter’s crotch, giving a very good way to find easy pleasure.

The result was immediate, Yasuo broke the kiss to cry out right into his neck, grabbing his wrists with strength. From the start he ground against Yi’s thigh as if his life depended on it.

« Yes, go on…Come, love… »

If only Yasuo could hear himself, he would understand that he too didn’t realize how hot he was being all needy and noisy. None of it had happened during the latest time since they were trying not to bother so now it was a dear concerto. It even took him some time before answering, control fading away by the second.

« Not…so soon…I— » It was enough. A whimper escaped him as soon as climax hit, without mercy.

Yasuo came right then and there, riding the feeling with little concern about the noises he made. Probably that wasn’t the best choice since they were both quite clothed, they could regret it later but on the instant it felt good. Such a turn on for Yi to see him so disheveled and pleased, eyes closed under the moment.

« Good job…You did good, Yasuo…perfect…. » Now that the grasp above his wrists was gone, Yi took him in his arms as Yasuo collapsed on top of him. Not even the strength to stay up. Thereflex to hold and caress came back, allowing some tenderness.

« Ahh…Sorry… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, first 'round' is done, now let's move to round 2  
> i don't even know how many there will be for this evening xD


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!  
> here goes next update~
> 
> thanks for reading!!

A bit mortifying but he would survive it. This wasn’t by far the worst thing Yasuo had ever done in his life, barely a short bother but it still made him blush red afterward. Climax lingered in his limbs, the slightest tremor after such good time. Little by little he recovered his breath but also his mind, registering everything at the moment from Yi’s solid presence under him to the increasing discomfort for coming in his pants. That wasn’t pleasant, far from it.

_Ugh…_

Well, at least he had a very sweet time and it kept distracting him a little. After some time he rose again, trying not to crush Yi under him. Until now he hadn’t said a single thing except tender words but Yasuo preferred not to push too far. After all, he had just come and the latter not.

As soon as he made eye contact, Yi craddled his face with care, obvious affection in his gaze along the particular hint of arousal. Of course.

« It’s alright, dear. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself and I must confess you sound really good when you’re free to let it out. » Thumb rubbing his cheek, giving away as much love than Yi’s words.

If that wasn’t going to make him blush. It was a bit peculiar because Yasuo could run his mouth so easily, make this as sexy as possible but barely a few gentle words and gestures from his boyfriend silenced him for a minute or two. Sometimes affection was extremely touching, more intimate than sex. So yes he felt like hiding, face buried in Yi’s neck to relish their proximity. However Yasuo was softly kept from it, brought into a slow kiss instead. That would perfectly do, even more since Yi kept it nice and short, just enough to convey the light mood after climax.

« There, better ? » Oh he looked so cute, all watchfull like this.

« Yes, thank you baby…You absolute cutie…. » It was easy to fall in this cycle of affection, both of them being far too happy to just cuddle and stay in contact but Yasuo wouldn’t forget, he had come and Yi not. « But tell me, don’t you need more ? You still have to take me... »

That gaze told everything that wouldn’t be voiced. It was fine if Yi didn’t want to express all that went through his mind, clearly he had some filter unlike Yasuo but sometimes it was just nice to know what he needed. Yasuo was rather certain a look could turn him on and now he had the proof, this was terribly hot to be the target of such need.

It also prompted him to move, they had to if they wanted anything properly done. Before he could part Yi still held him back, his other hand firmly keeping him close, right over his back. Always brushing his cheek gently although now there was the clear hungry mood.

_Oh…_ It was too much for his heart, now Yi was blushing a little, surely thanks to the arousal of the moment. In any case it looked gorgeous on him, making Yasuo crave a kiss.

« Indeed, I…I need you, more than you think. But you just came, I won’t let you hurt yourself by going too fast. » Always in control, always composed. Would it last ?

_Awww…_ Of course his boyfriend would be cautious, this was also why they had to wait before having sex. Although Yasuo didnt’ completely agree, he needed some time before more indeed but it didn’t mean the end of the fun so fast.

« You’re so sweet, darling…Nah, I know I can’t so soon but I’ll still get this moving. Trust me. » A last kiss then he got up, not once breaking eye contact.

Yi seemed about to say something but whatever he had in mind was lost when Yasuo proceeded to undress, taking his shirt off. _Yes…_ That was what drove him crazy, to see the smallest reaction for the latter every time he did something hot.

So a show it would be. Not that difficult to do although he knew himself not to be that patient and soon enough he would just go back to pure need, unable to take this slow. Yi didn’t say anything, just sitting up as he watched this unravel. The highest praise. Yasuo took off his pants although it was also a big reminder of his first release. All this would need some cleaning later, not now. What truly got him was to see Yi’s reaction when he realized he was already half-hard, for he was really horny that night and the fun barely began.

« See something you like… ? » A little cheeky but he couldn’t be more pleased with that gaze roaming all over him. He liked knowing Yi enjoyed it because he didn’t seem to always voice his opinion, while his eyes couldn’t hide a lot.

« …Of course, yes. You’re stunning… » Sweet words from a man that was honestly devouring him just from a gaze.

Yasuo couldn’t take more, so much for making a show but he would rather have the latter’s hands all over him, loving him. _Fast, please_. He was just human and he had simple needs. Barely a step made to go back to bed and already Yi was opening his arms for him, ready to take him back to his rightful place. No way to resist that.

It was so good just to be heal, making him sigh of relief. The first urge that came up was to kiss, again and again, just the need to share more. Then arrived short frustration. Yi was still very clothed, shirt pulled slightly up after their early fun but far from his boyfriend’s state of undress. This had to change. Without waiting more Yasuo got to it, urgency guiding his moves. It didn’t take long for Yi to understand and to get rid of all this, throwing clothing in the bedroom in haste.

That was it, Yasuo wouldn’t be able to hold back anymore. So much free skin to hold, to kiss and to mark, this was heaven. In no time he was kissing Yi again, stealing his breath while he felt him up. _Perfect…_ All he wanted was right there. Curious he touched him lower and it got extremely difficult not to get turned on by the moan he felt in their kiss. Yi was so hard, rocking into his hand on purpose or not, precum already making a small mess for all the time he had to wait.

They wouldn’t last if they went on like this. Yasuo parted reluctantly, trying not to make this worse for Yi. Indeed, not having come once meant he was more than needy right now, better not push him too far before they got to the real fun. Panting softly, Yi already looked a bit overwhelmed despite his certain control. Soon it would crumble bit by bit.

« Yasuo, please…I hate to order you around but could you prepare yourself ? It’s getting difficult to stay calm… »

Now it was loud and clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> argggggggg this is taking too long xD hope next update will be the end of this scene


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!  
> alright, i think this is the end of this evening xD
> 
> thanks for reading!!

Honesty before anything sometimes was difficult, Yi couldn’t avoid it now. For all the sweet time they shared since the beginning of their evening, he hadn’t come yet and Yasuo seemed more than eager to provide. The risk was big. _Not so soon, please…_ Of course he wanted this to last since his boyfriend had specifically asked for it but could he have planned how dangerously sexy Yasuo was ? Not giving up was a challenge.

At least it was still moving on as the latter looked for lube nearby. Yi couldn’t do much, he knew he was half-way through it and sadly this night he wouldn’t be able to fully take care of Yasuo. _Next time, I hope…_ This was his idea of a tender time, to get to explore slowly this new intimacy. Right now he feared he might rush it or even hurt Yasuo by accident, exactly what he didn’t want. So he let him do, a mere spectator to this lovely show.

« Ahah ! It’s there ! » Victorious, Yasuo resumed full body contact after indeed finding lube and condom. « Getting ready, baby... »

After a sweet kiss Yasuo got to work, overly slicking his hand. He didn’t seem to lose any time, already reaching behind him, lower. From that point Yi wouldn’t be able to see as he had him sitting on his lap but it would be for the best. To simply know Yasuo was preparing himself made him needy so to actually see it would be too much.

It started slower than Yi would have thought, after all Yasuo was the kind to rush and get this done quickly. This was a first surprise but not a bad one, at least for now. If he did take it slow overtime Yi would truly need help.

So far it was good, Yasuo seemed to be careful although from time to time he clung to Yi a bit strongly. That wasn’t all, the more he took the noisier he got, at first sighing his pleasure to end up moaning loudly, face resting over Yi’s shoulder. So this is how it looks. Before he had been at the exact same spot than Yasuo, proceeding to the same task so yes he understood the impact it had. He still tried to calm him down a little, soothing the best he could but Yi couldn’t wait a lot, he was that close to just touch himself. Truly he would just come from that and the beautiful view. _Resist, resist…_ Easy to say but hard to do. The most he allowed himself was to hold Yasuo closer, hands resolutely kept over his waist and hip not to fall lower. Yi even feared that offering some relief to the latter would be too much arousal at once.

« Ah—Oh fuck… » That one got a lot louder than the rest and a lot more sudden too.

Beyond making Yi impossibly hard, it also marked the beginning of the end. Yasuo’s breathing got faster and the noises more desperate just as he practically leaned against Yi for support, shaking a lot. Was that still preparation or more the chase of pleasure ? He couldn’t tell exactly but clearly Yasuo was struggling, groaning softly next to his ear.

« Y-Yasuo ? Is it alright… ? » If only he could suppress his own need, just long enough to bring pleasure to Yasuo. Sadly it wasn’t the case and he was reduced to a pitiful mess of arousal, merely able to hold himself together.

« Now…I need your cock now…Please ! » Equally shaky, Yasuo had no filter over what he said.

« Yes, of course…How do you want me ? »

« I…I’ll show you… » Just this and Yasuo broke contact to move in bed, on his hands and knees, back turned to Yi.

_Oh_.

On reflex Yi had followed the move closely but only know it hit him to register which position his boyfriend wanted. This was already really sexy and he got a bit more scared of not lasting more. Yasuo tried to look at him although the position made it too difficult, more like some shy glancing while he waited for Yi to actually do it. So open and trembling. Enraptured he trailed a hand over Yasuo’s back, down his side until he parted him enough to get a short look at his hole. Yi even pressed a finger inside, too caught up in the instant to fully realize that the latter was urging him lowly.

« Yi…please… »

They wouldn’t last, him even less. Yasuo looked gorgeous, shaking of need despite the rather short break between his fun. Yi had to move quickly so he did, barely the mind to use the condom before he lubed his cock. Hopefully they would do it again on next occasions because this time wouldn’t be as fulfilling as promised. He alined himself and pushed into tight heat, swearing without thinking.

« Fuckkk…Yasuo… » It was beyond what he had imagined, nothing could truly translate what went through his mind.

Very tight to start with but with time Yasuo relaxed and welcomed him further, all this without a sound. That part was a little worrying, Yi tried to focus but it was difficult so he just stopped, breath short and mind foggy. _Hot…_ Not completely inside but no doubt it was a lot for Yasuo, head down although he seemed to resis a little.

« L-Love… ? Tell me if it hurts…You’re so good but I won’t move before you tell me… » He bit his lip a little, trying not to come now that he was buried in velvet warmth. Aching for contact Yi lied on top of him, front to Yasuo’s back so they were one again. At least that brought him some comfort.

Yasuo’s hand was clutching at the sheets in sweet desperation, panting under that new pleasure that slowly overwhelmed him. It took him a little to compose himself enough to give a few words.

« Am fine…Please…fuck me… ? » Already that was a bit weakly said but also Yasuo glanced at him as muhc as he could, which revealed such a vulnerable side of him.

« I’ll go slow, I promise… » Yi covered Yasuo’s hand with his while he started the pace.

At first it was very slow, merely a few thrusts too scared to hurt or come too soon. It was fine, he was just testing the waters since he knew he wasn’t going to last and this was the sexiest way to go, rocking gently into his dear boyfriend.

« No, no…faster, please…I-I want to feel it tomorrow… » There, back to his talkative self plus the horny side speaking. As if it was needed, Yasuo stopped supporting himself fully to coax him further, blindly grabbing at him.

_Faster ?_ Since he was already running to the edge, he might as well make this good for Yasuo.

« Alright, I’ll do it…but tell me if I hurt you… » By now he doubted Yasuo would be in pain, he had completely relaxed around him, tightening from time to time when Yi reached deep.

So he complied and went faster, gradually, until Yasuo started to gasp highly when his prostate was brushed.

« Shit…don’t—stop… » Wonderful melody now that he was allowed to be noisy.

Yasuo really was being loud, to Yi’s greatest pleasure. He loved hearing each time his breath picked up after a strong thrust or when he moaned his name again and again. Distracting enough to forget he was close.

The last straw was when Yasuo clenched on him suddenly after yet another thrust right on his sweet spot, resulting in a needy whine and Yi coming without the chance to keep it. No…

« Oh— »The rest was lost in a loud sound of relief, one that he didn’t mind on the instant but would make him furiously blush in a calmer moment. All that mattered was to fuck Yasuo, holding him strongly against him to prevent him from moving until he had finished and filled the condom. It was so good it was unfair, how could he resist to that ?

Little by little Yi’s moves slowed, hips moving on reflex until he had fully rode his climax. _Oh god…_ Reality came back just as Yasuo whimpered under him, trying to get his attention.

« B-Baby…I wanna cum…help… »

If he did it right then it would be over soon enough, he had to succeed. As quick Yi stroked the latter’s cock, pleasantly surprised to find it dripping precum by now for all the time hot time waiting. Fast and tight, he did his best to make him come while giving a few roll of his hips, if that could help. It was a bit late though, he pulled out and chose instead to replace his cock by two fingers, hopeful this would get Yasuo off in no time.

It did the trick, Yasuo half collapsed in bed, face to the mattress while he rocked back hungrily into these fingers. So needy, he moaned shamelessly in the sheets as he grew closer to climax. Yi lied by his side, a little exhausted but also mainly motivated to see his boyfriend gasping for air under his ministrations. Maybe that was some lost contact but now he could see Yasuo’s face, letting everything to be seen. _Beautiful…_ In need for more, the latter did the same and lied on his side, facing Yi who took care to satisfy him.

Then Yasuo tensed, going tight around his fingers the last time Yi pressed against that spot. His back arched strongly as he came, crying out in the sweetest bliss. That one was worth seeing. He still noticed the few tears that escaped, making his heartbeat go faster along his usual worry. But this was fine, Yasuo would have said so otherwise. For now he just shook under this deserved orgasm, bucking into the slick grasp around his cock.

« Yi… » Oh that name sounded so good now, all breathless and glad.

Eyes open again, he gazed at Yi and he melted from the hazy affection found there.

« You did very good, amazing… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, be ready for next morning~


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!  
> one more update, one more time i think it won't end at 15 chapters xD hang in there, it won't be that long
> 
> thanks for reading!!

The following minutes were sweet, in the quiet way. It was the same daze than half passing out on a towel at the beach, every thing is soothing and peaceful. Yasuo enjoyed it greatly, from the bliss lingering in his limbs to the soft words spoken to him while he recovered. _Good…_

Little by little his breath was back, hopefully because literally nothing was happening and he was just getting lazy under Yi’s attention. Whatever, that wasn’t so important, they could enjoy themselves. After all, they had the flat for the evening. _Oh yes._ Yasuo thought about looking for the time but in fact he felt like being lazy right now so he didn’t. Instead he curled against Yi for more contact. It was amazing to be welcomed like that while times ago he wouldn’t have even imagined having sex with him. This was a miracle and he enjoyed every second of it.

No doubt Yi had taken that move like a sign of life, asking gently while he kept his hands all over warm skin : « Hey…I’m sorry for that short time but was it alright ? I promise I’ll make sure next time is better. »

It reminded him a lot of the first time they had sex like that, not so long ago. He had been a little worried about Yi but in the end both had taken a lot of pleasure in it.

« That’s my line baby… » Feeling a bit like moving again, Yasuo leaned for a kiss, an eager press of lips that he hoped would be accepted. It was and it filled his heart with joy, holding Yi close until they parted : « For real, don’t feel like that. I came first, remember ? »

Laughing a little, Yasuo couldn’t help it. They were both trying their best but the first times in intimacy could be so thrilling, no way to hold back longer. And to be honest, they needed that, at least to start with.

Right now Yi had such a fond gaze and it gave him so much life, that was crazy : « Alright, we both…failed to hold more. I suppose we have every next occasion to make it up for it. Would you like that ? »

Of course he was, he had to wait before at last having sex, no way he would turn down any occasion to have more. He loved Yi too much for that and they had yet to explore everything they could.

« Damn yes I’d love it…What kinda question is that ? Of course, I want you, to see you so gorgeous after we made love…not that you aren’t the rest of the day, on the opposite but fuck, you’re just…perfect… » There he was again, speaking before it got through his brain. At least he managed not to be screw up, this would have been awkward. To really bury that risk Yasuo just chased another kiss, very glad to feel Yi opening up as quick.

_Yes…._

Barely a hint of tongue and the rumbling chuckle from the latter, perfect. Yasuo still didn’t know how Yi could make him helpless simply existing and being himself. To be make sure he was real, his hands never truly settled over him, always busy relishing warm skin under his fingertips. Yi was naked, in his arms, in his bed. That was the happiest that he could be. Yasuo got a little caried away in the kiss, hungry for more to the point of grabbing, clinging. It ended with a small gasp, the sweet reaction to the passion after love.

Was it truly over ? It ran a little in his mind, they still had time and Yasuo wanted more, wanted everything they could have. Only if Yi wanted that too.

« Baby… ? How about now ? Is it fine ? I want more of you but I won’t force you… »

Again Yi gazed at him with affection clear like crystal, stroking his hair at the moment : « I doubted you had given everything for the night and I can’t wait to see what you got now. Worry not, I want you… » Toward the end he just whispered it directly to Yasuo’s ear, making him shiver in anticipation.

« A-Alright, good. Awesome. » Difficult to hide the fluster now, he was that deep and nothing could save him.

For a time he forgot what he was doing or saying, too touched by Yi’s shyest attempt at turning him on. At the occasion, calming down wasn’t an option anymore when the latter’s hands seemed to find another focus, reaching places he wasn’t specially paying much attention to in their previously innocent mood. Yasuo wasn’t dreaming that, Yi was actually feeling him up with a lot of care and affection. It wasn’t even obscene, more like his boyfriend was admiring and enjoying the mere fact of being able to do so. This was silent praise. And yet Yi didn’t go further.

When there was a short pause and he seemed to take that back, Yasuo quickly kept his hands over him, showing it was more than welcome. He couldn’t know what was going on inside Yi’s hand but he knew him enough for trying not to push boundaries, even when there was no risk. Maybe too safe but that was how he was. So yes Yasuo covered Yi’s hand with his and rocked back faintly, in case it wasn’t clear enough he liked it.

« Yasuo… » Said in a breath after that, a little pleading and asking.

« More…I’m all yours to do what you want, touch me… » Alright that was definitely needy but could he be blamed for it ? Yi was just so good with him, no way to stay calm.

At first no reply but Yi teased his cock so slightly, curious or careful. As result Yasuo moaned in the crook of his neck, far too pleased to be the center of attention. _More…_ He wanted, needed more. The memorie from before, Yi’s cock stretching him open and then his fingers relieving him, all this made him crave. However Yi didn’t take that furtehr, again. He kept his hands nearby but didn’t go for it. _Baby… ?_

« Yi… ? »

« Oh dear, there is nothing wrong. Just, how about we go to the shower ? Sounds good to you ? »

That did sound really good now that it was offered. Yasuo wondered if the latter had that in mind for a while, maybe explaining why he was sort of holding back.

« Oh my, I didn’t know you would suggest that. I’ll follow you every where, as long as we do it right now… »

« If that’s such a bad idea you can say so… » Oh Yi was taking it back, sounding a little sad or ashamed, difficult to tell.

« No babyyyyy…Please, I want to ! Come fuck me against the tile…I’ll be good for you. »

If that could helpt then it was worth a shot. In any case it was true, just now Yasuo could picture himself pinned to the wall and well fucked without an ounce of shame. It would be incredible.

« Alright, alright. I…just let’s go, I think I already need you… »

That one kiss was at Yi’s initiative and it conveyed everything he hadn’t said, between small worry and great arousal, to finish on that sweet affection. It would never change, no matter what he found a way to give his love to Yasuo. Now he parted, panting a little while he stared at him, crushed with yearning.

_Lovely…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, another update and then we get to next morning! (i think i already said that but forgot yasuo wouldn't go to sleep so soon)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> i'm so tireeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed
> 
> thanks for reading <3

Easier to say than to do, like always. With barely concealed haste Yasuo got up and so he followed him to the bathroom although it took more time than they would have thought. The fault was on arousal and affection, too sweet to be lost in moves like these. They simply couldn’t let go of each other and it translated in several stops in the short way to the shared bathroom, each time to kiss and grab a little eac other. As if they would disappear as soon as contact was reduced.

Yi didn’t mind, it was very tender and hot to be desired in such a way. Every time Yasuo seemed determined to have this damned shower and yet next second they were both leaning against whatever furniture was close, or just the door of the bedroom, of the bathroom. Arousal was speaking, giving too many distractions.

_Faster…_

After a few minutes instead of what should have taken a quarter of it, they made it to the bathroom, Yasuo all over him in eager craving. That was even cute to see and feel him so clingy, kissing Yi’s neck again and again without even getting bored of it. He let him do, being the target sometimes was very nice and he still let his own hands wander a little over bare flesh, free to explore. The only thing he indulged in was a deep kiss, asked when Yasuo was up enough for it. Along a light squeeze over his butt, that was all. _Nice…_

Back to the tiles Yasuo seemed more than pleased when they parted, the hot enthusiasm before more fun. He was right where he wanted and Yi was glad to provide. However Yasuo reached to get the water running, gently stopped before that.

« Not yet, love. I know I won’t last that long but still, no waste of water until we finish. Please… » Maybe a kiss would convince Yasuo not to do it so soon and rather to keep it for later, once they got their release.

« What ? Hey no I…I didn’t mean that ! Just it’s good to have some warm water too… » A bit of confusion and then apologies. This was useless though, there was no harm.

« I supposed so, don’t worry…But I won’t budge, it’s a little dumb to use warm water while we will get dirty again. We will take time after having sex, I promise. » Another kiss and it should be alright. There was no real issue, just a faint question and clearly Yasuo wouldn’t complain at all.

« Alright, let’s fuck then ! » With that Yasuo actually brought him to rock back against him, both their cocks trapped between them and resulting in a violent spark of pleasure.

« Ahh— G-Good, I’ll get to it…Do you think you’ll need more lube ? » It got a bit more difficult to stay calm again, arousal tinting lightly his cheeks red after that move. Not nearly close to come again but that was the beginning, it would spiral from there.

Yi couldn’t help noticing Yasuo’s similar blush and light tremor when he clung to him, it was too telling of his state. A good sign, really.

« No, I’m good. Just need your cock…Please, baby… » Pleading a little Yasuo returned to his favorite hobby, whispering sweet thing right to his ear and peppering many kisses.

It had the sad effect of distracting Yi, feeling alive as ever under the most genuine kind of affection. And then he remembered that he had left the condoms in the bedroom so he had to go back there.

« Ah, shit… » Swearing wasn’t polite but for this instant it was fitting. « Love, I have to go back to your room, just a few seconds please. »

« No…. »

Oh that was heartbreaking but they would both recover. Reluctantly Yi parted and ran out of the bathroom, he had to be quick to reduce the time far away from Yasuo. It was sad because he did feel a little cold without his boyfriend, always too hot in every meanings. After grabbing that damned condom he came back to the bathroom, only to be caught in Yasuo’s arms as soon as he made it in the shower. _Oh…_ Sweet relief to be together again, even for less than a minute.

« I’m here, I’m here…wanna start ? » Just to ask because otherwise Yasuo seemed already like starting again, grinding against him for the small pleasure to find there.

« Oh yes, please… »

No need to ask twice, obviously. Without any more question or else Yasuo turned his back to him, leaning against the tiles in open display. Alright, that was as hot as the first time he made love to him. Yi couldn’t even think about anything else than that warm hole around him, how good it had felt the first time and how he was going to do that once more.

The only down side was that he wished to see his boyfriend’s face, to kiss him or just to watch him lose it. It was his thing, maybe odd but he enjoyed causing pleasure and seeing how good Yasuo felt. _Another time, again._

« …Yi ? » It was a little shy and curious, the opposite of what Yasuo sounded like every day.

« Ah, don’t worry ! I’m starting, tell me if it’s too dry, even if it’s not that painful for you I want to know it. » Soft word in the middle of his spike of worry while he traced Yasuo’s spine until his hand could cup his rear. In return he earned a shiver and legs spread even more.

If not for himself, at least for Yasuo. Yi passed the condom and came closer, resuming that dear contact they both loved. It was wonderful how such intimate contact could soothe him, no matter the position or occasion. Now he had Yasuo’s back to his chest while he took a deep breath and thrust back in.

As quick he held the latter firmly, trying to control himself and pay attention to any complaint. It was even better than he remembered it, burning warmth all around his cock and not once he met any kind of resistance. Yasuo was so pliant, a pleasure to take.

Yi bottomed out then came back, sighing of relief. _That’s…so good_. He could feel Yasuo tightening a little but that was more like a conscious move than the result of pain. For the best. Yi had to admit this was intense and he couldn’t hold back any kind of noises that graced his lips, far too busy trying not to come too fast. At least this time it would be a little longer, that was good to take.

« Feels good, baby… ? » At least Yasuo sounded like he did, doing his best to meet the pace while letting out a few soft moans.

« Yes…You feel amazing, incredible… » No way to resist to that, Yi pressed him further against the tiles, relishing this skin to skin contact while it last.

The pace was good to start with, not too slow because none of it would bear it and yet not too fast, he wasn’t as desperate as the latest time. This was welcome, really. Yi focused a little on each reaction he earned after specific moves, on how Yasuo would rock back despite having basically no leverage. Such initiative was sweet though.

« Dear…Next time, I want to face you…I want to see your handsome face when I m-make love to you… » Because until then Yi was just able to kiss his cheek at max, it was a bit frustrating.

Sounds of sex filled the place, bouncing over the tiles each time Yasuo’s spot was touched. That was a beautiful moment like always as he would cry out and look for something to hold but there was just the wall and his increasing need.

« Aight…next time you chose however you take me…but please, harder… ! »

Again and again, getting faster and deeper after each thrust. Yasuo was really becoming a mess and none could prevent that. Even so Yi encouraged it, he wanted to see him thoroughly pleased. _I’m close too…_ Hopefully they would be able to come together, that was all he could ask.

The slap of skin against skin got a bit louder but nothing similar to Yasuo’s needy whines every time he got touched right where it felt good. It came to Yi’s mind that he risked to have to support him after or during climax, he didn’t seem so stable on his feet. And himself ? He was getting too close, just like the latter when he clenched around him and dragged him to the edge. No way to fight this, Yi embraced it instead just as he hugged Yasuo from behind.

« Yi ! I-I…I won’t…last…come, please… » Really hot indeed, no filter ever. Despite his helpless state, Yasuo wasn’t trying to touch him.

Impressive to see indeed. Love welled up again and Yi wanted to give him everything, complying as quick as he fucked him hard and fast. It would sign his own end but he didn’t care, at least he would make Yasuo come. A few slick strokes around his cock and indeed Yasuo spasmed, whimpering low when he came against the tiles. Of course that meant Yi came too, still unable to plan the sudden tightness around him.

« Mmmgh… » Really, that one was the loudest of the night and he thankfully managed to keep it down.

Yasuo, on the other hand, kept crying his pleasure face to the wall. So tense. He came and came, making the most beautiful sounds of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dunno, next update risk to be not smutty, sort of pause until next morning :p


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!  
> well, sorry, just fluff for this chapter xD
> 
> thanks for reading!!

_Oww…._

Nothing could exactly translate what Yasuo thought but it was close enough. Everything felt good and warm and was it water ? _Wait_. Eyes open, indeed it was water, the shower was running and tey were both standing under the spray. It was really really nice and he felt himself relax further.

To actually not notice as quick that the shower was on may be blamed on climax, he could still feel it like small echoes, the best shivers from time to time.

« Mmmh…Hey… » On reflex he returned to kiss Yi, who was at the moment casually supporting him although it might pass as a hug.

Really, no way he had been out even for such short time. Just he was a little dazed after that and slowly consciousness came back, like the fact that he was clinging hard to Yi. _Oh, yes_. As soon as he could he took back his balance not to lean too much on him but none of the contact was lost, they couldn’t do without it.

And so they kissed, not making a big effort for it since they were both a little exhausted after such start of the evening. Soon hunger would strike, it was ridiculous to realize that he had forgotten about it because there was far more important like at last fucking in peace. Aye. Yes he was a little starving but it would wait.

After parting Yi had a very soft gaze over him, stroking his cheek and hair with a lot of affection. He looked so relaxed and happy, that was enough to make Yasuo sentimental again. _He’s so cute, dammit_. No way to resist the strong urge of love that followed. So he just went all cuddly on Yi, caressing bare skin and whispering whatever his mind could give as sweet words. It was just perfect : he felt good, Yi was holding him close and they were relaxing under the spray. Nothing could break that peace.

After a while they hadn’t much changed position, still in each other’s arms while they kissed and surrendered once more to this lovely rush. Yasuo wouldn’t complain. A bit later Yi still got them to move on, at least to finish cleaning up.

« I don’t know for you but I’m quite hungry, we should get out of the shower soon. » Said between hasty pecks, at least it got out. Yi didn’t even seem bothered by the affection showed, he returned everything he could but would always stay reasonable.

« Awww yes, don’t worry. To be honest I’m starving too, I’d devour you but maybe not so soon~ » He was allowed to, he enjoyed giving such attention to Yi and surely they would get to that sooner or later.

The message had gone through, Yi blushed very lightly but didn’t avert his gaze or betray any surprise.

« Another time. Let’s finish now, please. »

Another peck just at the corner of Yasuo’s mouth and now he was ready to go.

_ALRIGHT !_

~

This evening went well. After at last managing to let go of each other with the promise to be back at it in less than two minutes, they got out of the shower and dressed somehow decently because life was good but Yone still lived in this flat too.

Making dinner was also a bit of a difficult task since they couldn’t stay away from each other for too long. It was like the default setting required them to be at least making some contact, like an arm around the other’s waist, light touches not even noticed for it was innocent and needed.

They still made it, taking a bit longer than usual. That time was also a good one, Yasuo enjoyed being able to hold Yi a little while they ate, bumping his knee a little or just sneaking a peck when he could. Had Yone been there, he wouldn’t have of course. That was how it went most days and for once it felt good not to hold back.

Speaking of the elder brother, Yone wasn’t back yet. They had some time left and yet none of them tried to initiate more sex after washing the dishes. _Don’t need more_. Alright, if Yi tried to turn him on it would work but he wouldn’t dare to, far too respecting and polite to even think ‘force himself’ in such a way. It was fine, they had more than enough for the day and sweet memories for later. Yasuo would survive.

Instead they chose to watch a movie, seizing the occasion to bring their blankets and cuddle on the couch while they could. That was the most logical thing to do, they were only two here and damn well they could snuggle a little under a warm blanket while watching yet another blockbuster. That was just an excuse.

So here they were, quietly enjoying this pleasant night. By now Yasuo had completely given up on following the dialogs in the movie, too busy cuddling with his boyfriend to focus on anything else. _Not my fault~_ On the other side Yi was still able to pay attention, it would seem. Although from time to time he would indulge a little and kiss Yasuo deeply, deeming it worthy of the affection he bore. That was more than enough for him, a small price to pay for his full attention. Under the blanket they still held each other, hands not wandering too far despite the small idea that came to Yasuo’s mind a bit later. Why not but he didn’t really need for the night, no reason to ‘ruin’ this moment.

Yone came back when himself was close to fall asleep, so comfortable against Yi. _Oh fuck_. The noise shook him out of whatever dear thoughts he had for next times.

« Heyyyyyyy, I’m back ! » He did sound quite merry, perhaps there had been some alcohol at the party even though he probably hadn’t taken much. Just enough to be happy.

« Oh nooooooo….not him…. » Of course Yasuo would go with his comment but he didn’t mean it, usual bickering. Anyway that was too much noise for his sleepy self, he properly sat up before coming back to lean close to Yi. « So ? That was fun ? »

« Hello, hello. » Yi didn’t say much, just paused the movie and welcomed Yasuo back at his place.

« Incredibly. Now please tell me you didn’t do it on the couch. Please. »

Quick to mischief, Yasuo smirked : « What if we did ? Anyway, that’s— »

« We didn’t, I made sure of it. » Deadpan, Yi kicked down this small joke.

« Alright, alright, just kidding. »

« Thank God. And you Yi, at the occasion. I won’t ask about your evening, just I suppose it was good indeed. What are you watching ? » Now that he was making himself at ease, Yone joined them on the couch while the other two left him some space.

« Not your business anywayyyy. » Could he even talk right now ? Yasuo wanted to makethis clear, they joked a little but their sex life was exclusively private.

« Mmmh nothing really good. There are fifteen minutes left if you want to get spoiled on the ending. Your choice. »

« Works for me. »

Yasuo didn’t bother talking more, he was still tired and the rather low light around plus the late hour and quiet conversation between the other two made him sleepy. Unable to take more he stayed against Yi while he move resumed, trying to pay attention although little by little his eyes would just close. No need to fight this.

So he fell asleep, gently held in Yi’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more smut next chapter <3 sorry for the pause~


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!  
> thinking again, i really think i'll be able to stop this series at 17 chapters xD
> 
> thanks for reading!!

_Mmmh…_

Was he awake ? It would seem so, though it felt like he could fall back into sleep if he kept his eyes closed. Yasuo didn’t really know what to choose, both were fine and he felt more than well. On reflex he stretched and settled back, coming closer to the other presence in bed. Yi. Of course. _Baby…._ Oh it was always so nice to feel that rush of affection every time he saw or thought about his boyfriend. With lazy moves Yasuo curled up by his side, enjoying the moment.

_Wait, what time is it ?_

Really Yasuo couldn’t guess, the only thing he knew was that the sun was up and the flat was silent. So it was rather late in the morning but not so late since neither Yone nor Yi were up. That was important because on weekends these two always got up far before noon, on the opposite of Yasuo’s habit which consisted in snoring until someone woke him up for lunch. This habit had also changed a little since he and Yi got together but overall he just couldn’t be expected to be up and functioning too early on a day they were supposed to relax. What was the point of weekend anyway, if it wasn’t for sleeping in ?

Curious he looked for his phone, patting around for his phone but it took more time than he thought, still a little unfamiliar with Yi’s bedroom. Because indeed last night Yi had taken him – more like a strong support for a half asleep Yasuo – to his room, this explained the change.

In the end he ended up half leaning out of bed, definitely awake now. The sweet surprise along finding his phone was that Yi was holding him despite the move, which looked a bit like he was following Yasuo. So yes it killed him on the spot to still be embraced.

_Ahhhh…._ Really, what a sweetheart.

It was with a disgustingly happy mood that Yasuo returned to snuggle up against his boyfriend, more than pleased to have witnessed the most discreet and cute sign of love. Yes it was stupid but he loved it so much.

Enough to forget about why he had been looking for his phone. _Aw shit yes_. Trying not to bother Yi’s sleep, he looked at the time. It was past nine, a bit surprising for him because usually he would pass out until noon but oh well, he would take that too. He still had plenty of time to cuddle.

Now he was really satisfied, Yi was just there in his arms, sleeping peacefully. It soothed any kind of worries Yasuo ever had. No noise around except their breathing and rarely the latter’s move in his sleep, merely stirring a little before leaning further into contact on reflex. Good news, it still made Yasuo’s heart melt, not once he would be able to see that without getting emotional.

Sleep though wasn’t as understanding. It seemed that it had been far too much activity and it had destroyed his chances of falling back to rest soon. Yasuo sighed, lightly annoyed but at least it meant he could be there for Yi’s waking. This had no price.

Speaking of, his thoughts wandered a little. The latest evening had been really good and he couldn’t help thinking about the tender fucking he got not only once but twice. Excellent time indeed. Just thinking about it made him sigh wishfully, if only they could have that kind of evening more often. The brick of reality was quick to fall over him, Yone was here now and he didn’t go out that often. So this would have to wait a little.

_Mmpf. Unfair_. However if they were quiet, it would be fine ? _I hope_. The idea was making its way slowly but surely. Consciously or not Yasuo caressed the latter a little, just to seek his warmth while being careful not to bother him. It would be good, wouldn’t it ? There wasn’t a single noise in the flat, surely Yone was sleeping like the day. Plus if they did surrender, it wouldn’t be a thorough fucking like last night.

_Ah…_ Alright, he was horny again and being snuggled up to Yi was extremely pleasant, hence the sudden ideas. Except Yi was asleep, that wouldn’t do. Yasuo thought a little about jerking off or waiting this down but neither feelt right. Would it be so bad to wake his boyfriend up ? It was past nine, rather usual for Yi.

_I want to…_ Plus, it would be nice to share while they could.

So Yasuo rose a little, enough to join his boyfriend’s level to wake him up. He was a little desperate for more, this had to be said but he remained more than cautious when he stroked Yi’s face and kissed his cheek.

It didn’t feel like the right time to start touching him more intimately so Yasuo seriously keptthis chaste, only seeking a sign of waking. He also greatly enjoyed giving away freely his affection, that always needed to be shared every day and his tender self purred happily.

« Baby…Sweet darling… » If only these words could reach Yi.

Eventually Yi did wake up, at first merely moving in his sleep before lazily gazing at the source of the gentle words. That precious look made it impossible to hold back, Yasuo took him in his arms and hugged him tightly.

« Hello honey… »

At first Yi didn’t look very awake, simply gazing at him but soon enough he seemed to recognize him, grinning instantly. _Oh fuck, oh god_. Yasuo wasn’t ready. He was all needy for his boyfriend and now his heart was full of rainbows simply from a beautiful smile.

« Hello cutie…How are you doing, handsome ? » Yi’s voice was still a little touched by sleep, rather deep while he stretched and relaxed back in bed.

Yasuo wanted so much in that instant, having to choose between sucking his dick and cuddling till noon under a heavy blanket of affection. Actually both were very tempting but he was already aroused and it wouldn’t leave him at peace, especially if they were to stay that close for a few more hours.

« Really, really good, baby…And you ? Sorry, I want you so much, I couldn’t stop myself… » Difficult to be serious when he was blushing a dark shade of red after such compliment.

Yi’s hand was in his hair, stroking with a lot of affection while he listened closely. It went still when he registered the innuendo, although it wasn’t that hinted.

« You want me… ? » So adorable, he cradled Yasuo’s face to give him a short kiss and then quietly asking.

That was the moment Yasuo deemed it was late enough to be a little more direct. He made full body contact with Yi, making his erection a bit obvious despite being confined in his pants. The last needy move was when he trailed a hand down Yi’s body, cupping gently his crotch toboth make him understand further and to earn a reaction.

« Please… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more smut~  
> this scene will be long too


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> i'm sorry, i think once more i'll have to get another chapter to properly finish that xD
> 
> thanks for your patience and enjoy!

What a waking indeed.

Oh well, it’s alright.

It was still a little surprising to be gently woken up by his boyfriend but Yi was far from complaining, far too glad to have him in his arms. Now indeed it was impossible to ignore Yasuo’s arousal, hardness pressed to his thigh. That could happen, especially when sleeping with someone else.   
Without being asked more he took Yasuo into another kiss, pleasantly surprised to be met by such eagerness. Of course, he was aroused, nothing could tone this down. So Yi welcomed him closer, welcomed this early hunger for more intimacy like it was a luxury. He tried to relieve a little Yasuo, stroking him through fabric and that earned him quite a quick reaction.

Yasuo moaned into the kiss and parted, lust clear in his eyes just like his wide pupils. This gave Yi a fleeting thought, short time to appreciate the beauty in craving. Gorgeous indeed. He wanted to give more and see Yasuo’s handsome face betraying his pleasure, all blushing after climax. Yes by now he was equally aroused, how could he even pretend not to be affected by such view ?

The surprise came when Yasuo crawled back instead of indulging into another kiss. Oh ?

« Do you already have an idea in mind ? What do you want me to do ? » Yi was curious because this was another of Yasuo’s initiative, it could only be good so it built up anticipation. 

« You’ll see…Or let’s rather say, you’ll feel… » Oh he sounded so proud of himself by advance and a little needy too while he got on the task of undressing Yi. 

Indeed what a mystery. Yi let him do, this really was getting to him in the most sweet way. He even helped the best he could because Yasuo was so hasty in getting him naked, it made him crave more in return to be desired so ardently. As soon as Yi’s top was uncovered, the latter gently pushed him down to kiss his way over his neck, collarbone, chest, every time going a little lower in a wet path that suddenly made him realize. That was a possibility indeed. Shit. Yasuo could be very determined in his affection, better not underestimate him.  
So far Yi seemed to be right, his boyfriend was making a deliberate path downward until he came accross his pants on the way. The only thing that kept Yasuo and his attention ready to be unleashed. Yi had to admit, it was a bit difficult to remain composed when he was that hard and aching for touch while the latter was so close to his confined erection. When Yasuo made eye contact, Yi had to avert his gaze for a time, it was too much and they had barely started.

« Can I ? » 

That quiet question made him look back at Yasuo despite the vulgar situation. Sexy indeed but it was one thing to know this was going to happen. It sounded like Yasuo himself wanted to give but was still a little worried about his reaction. 

« I…I won’t stop you from doing it but don’t feel forced into anything… » Yi also remembered that they weren’t really alone anymore, they had to remain quiet and this would require a lot of effort in the following minutes.

Oh no. At the same time he wanted Yasuo’s mouth so bad but on the other hand he was scared to be loud, getting a little tense. Surely the latter noticed because he caressed him a little, taking Yi’s hand.

« It’s fine, I want to…Do you want it, Yi ? » A bit of a desperate whisper, along a similar gaze tinted by arousel. Yasuo seemed resolved to be sure on this, as if an erection wasn’t a good clue already. But alright, if he preferred to ask.

Shaky nod before Yi voiced it in case that wasn’t enough : « Yes please… » After that he put his other hand over his mouth, convinced that he wasn’t going to hold back everything otherwise.

« Alright, let’s go… » Oh dear Yasuo was actually trembling a little, either from need or from worry. 

At first Yi wanted to watch this happen from the beginning to the end but it got him so worked up as soon as Yasuo lowered his underwear. Another spike of fear mixed with heavy arousal. If that wasn’t enough for his fluster, Yi saw that it was a little stained, already leaking precum just from a few caresses and heated words. Won’t last…   
Watching was indeed a difficult task because he was far too impacted by the context while almost nothing was done. Yasuo had such a hot gaze when he leaned closer and licked at his cock shyly. Clearly he was trying to take his time and probably that was for the best. Yi fought the urge to look away, hand resolutely over his mouth as already he reacted under the small attention. 

For a time it was just that, a constant struggle to keep everything down fromhis moans to his possible reflexes. It would be a shame if he came to kick Yasuo by accident, getting twitchy by the second when the latter actually went down on him. It was extremely warm and wet, causing Yi to lose control little by little even though he fought to keep it. It was even ‘worse’ because every single reaction Yasuo managed to get from him seemed to motivate him further, always taking more, licking hungrily around his cock before sucking again. It was unfair to be givne something that given without the possibility to express how he felt. Hopefully Yasuo would understand that he was staying more or less silent for obvious reasons, they had to be discreet. However it seemed to make him more determined to try new things, stroking his inner thigh for a reaction, the smallest tease when he licked the underside of his cock. 

Unable to stand it anymore, Yi tried to get his attention by stroking his hair, his face, whatever as long as he could communicate that without his voice. It still worked and better than he would have thought. Yasuo looked up, pulling back to grin sweetly while he took Yi’s hand against his cheek. This was far too adorable, he couldn’t focus on both things happening at once. So he turned his face away, making such a vulnerable display but Yi couldn’t care, he was too close and his boyfriend was far too tender in such crude moment. 

« Awww…you’re close ? » Even as quiet as he was, it sounded too loud for the room. Yasuo was so happy at the moment, giving a tiny peck to Yi’s hand.

Yes… And yet he couldn’t bring himself to talk so instead he caressed Yasuo’s cheek. Not very clear but maybe that would be enough. Anyway it wasn’t likely that Yasuo would stop, not right now. 

« …Alright. I’ll do my best, be ready~ » With that he brought Yi’s hand in his own hair, surely a good indication of what he wanted him to do. This was fine.

What it potentially meant was that Yasuo hadn’t given everything yet and that both scared and turned Yi on a little. Please… It was getting messy, he couldn’t bring himself to watch. Instead he focused on what he felt and that was such a slap when Yasuo took him down his throat, this time a little deeper. As result Yi bucked a little too strong, making his biggest effort to muffle that sound of relief. Sooner than he thought he was coming, spilling down Yasuo’s mouth and throat before the latter indeed pulled back. That was a lot to take for both and Yi had to stop everything for a while, eyes closed under such sudden pleasure until it eventually calmed down.

Mind empty, all that was there was the lingering warmth after being loved so physically. All spent and pliant, Yi relaxed to the point of laziness. Only now he gazed back at Yasuo, only to be once more struck by such clear affection. It was stunningly obscene. The latter licked clean a bit of come that was over his cheek, a more than proud look all over his face when he found Yi staring. That man was happy for causing this, crawling back to Yi so he could stradle him with that merry mood. 

« So, was that good ? Because I did love every second of it… » Casually Yasuo brought a hand lower and that gesture got Yi’s attention as quick when he touched himself shamelessly. 

Sweetly hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one or two more rounds then this is over~


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY, I WAS WRONG ONCE MORE  
> it will take two chapters before ending, I'm so sorry xD it shouldn't be a surprise, I can't even trust myself
> 
> thanks for reading!!

_So fucking sexy…_

Yasuo did it, he made Yi come without making much a fool of himself. That had been a little difficult but in the end his boyfriend looked more than pleased, completely relaxed in bed under him. He had loved every single second of it, from the clearly silenced noises to the desperate way Yi had clung to the sheets during cliamx. It was hot and perfect, just like him.

For a moment there was no answer from him so Yasuo asked again, unable to stop touching himself. It killed him softly to notice Yi’s attention was all down, struggling to look up as if that was a rare show.

« You liked it… ? Tell me, baby… »

It mattered, he wanted to know if he was good enough. Obviously Yi had come and it was a clue but Yasuo wanted to hear him say it. Praise was always sweet to take. _Tell me. Please_.

At first Yi just nodded and it gave away a lot of enthusiasm, still blushing from the attention he had been given : « It was…good, excellent. I apologize for not being able to control myself better but I enjoyed it greatly. You… ? » Shy whisper, a reminder that they weren’t to make any noise, just in case.

For a time Yasuo stopped stroking himself to focus instead on the conversation but it was getting increasingly hard, in several ways. Yi had asked him quietly and yet he was more busy providing some relief than getting his answer. That gaze wandering all over Yasuo felt like high praise, even in a vulnerable way. He let Yi do as he wished, it was nice to feel and also he craved wildly his own release. His hard cock standing at attention was the only proof, more than slick for all the pent-up arousal accumulated the latest minutes. Alright, maybe he did get off to Yi’s pleasure, it was captivating to feel and see his reactions.

« It’s alright, darling…I’m glad to know my mouth is good enough~ Baby… ? Can you help me now ? Pretty please… » Speaking low was a certain effort, part of him still thought like last evening when they were exclusively alone in the flat. Difficult to hide his own desperation now, it was left to be seen.

« Of course, of course… » The way Yi spoke was still a little shaky from that previous time of sweetness.

Just to hear it made Yasuo more aroused, if that was posisble. Had just the latter fully stroked his cock that he rocked back on reflex, definitely about to lose this semblance of control.

« Ahh… » Yes, the part about not being loud. Suddenly he could really understand why Yi was so tense during it, doing his best to hold back any noises.

So it was with a big effort and a lot of impatience that Yasuo let go, both his and Yi’s hand over his cock working on a sweet pace. Already he feared he might collapse during orgasm, pleasure was electrifying and it might slap him a bit too hard. No care, he thrust into that tight grasp while replaying in his mind the most priceless memories of a few minutes ago. Remember, Yi holding his hair a bit too tight when he tried to fight pleasure or when he trembled at the smallest attention given to his shaft. _Gorgeous…_ It only made the grasp more slick, a smooth glide without an hitch.

All this was already good but if Yasuo wanted to rush it, he just had to look at his boyfriend. Yi looked so good right now, a little disheveled, very sexy looking in the way he practically devoured the sight presented to him. In that moment Yasuo felt incredibly sexy, just judging from the reaction he got. With his unbusied hand Yi explored a little his body, almost in a dreamy way. Just curiosity, as if he wasn’t presently jerking Yasuo off. From time to time he made eye contact, keeping it alive to show he wasn’t distracted.

« Good ? » Softly whispered, almost not voiced.

Lack of luck or not, that was also the moment Yasuo finally came so he had no way to reply except by biting back a moan. _Oh fuck, fuck, fuck…_ Several times he thought he wasn’t going to hold that back, it was going to be heard, the whole building would know that someone was having fun early in the morning. Miraculously or not, it wasn’t heard but he did end up on top of Yi, too drained for a while not to be able to think straight. This hadn’t happened for a long time anyway.

The aftermath was good. After a moment wondering if he was out or not, Yasuo registered the murmured words and sweet caresses. Of course Yi wouldn’t let him deal with that alone, he was always there and careful.

After that initial sign of life Yi chuckled a little and it sounded so good just ot hear him laugh. It was so pure. Yasuo moved a little not to bother him too much but he remained basically snuggled up to the latter since he liked it there. The only discomfort would be his wet release between them but for now he felt lazy, not going to bother for that.

« So it was good enough to make you quiet ? Thank you for your initiative, love, it was an excellent idea. » With that Yi gave him a long peck to his forehead, holding him a little tighter in their embrace.

_Awwwww…_ No way to hold back, Yasuo came closer until he could nuzzle his neck, giving back all the affection piled up during the night.

« Haha, I guess so. Mmmh thank you, honey darling…Loved sucking your dick. » It ended on a similar laugh although he knew Yi would pause a little for that crude language.

« Well, glad to hear you enjoyed that. I’ll be up to give back the favor anytime you want. At least, when it’s possible. »

And this was how Yi still managed to surprise him. Yasuo actually rose to stare at him, lost between useless need and strange fluster. It was really really nice to have Yi throw back anything he did, even though Yasuo was the one supposed to always be horny. That was an opportunity that wouldn’t go to waste, for sure.

« Really ? » Just in case he had dreamed that. It wasn’t that incredible but Yasuo wanted to check. « You would… ? »

Funny how when he was suggesting Yi doing something sexy then he couldn’t say it anymore. Being shameless was fine for him as long as it was his own horny image at stake.

« Of course I would, you just did it for me. I might not be as good as you, I’ll do my best. » And then he kissed Yasuo, as simply as that.

Really, sometimes it struck Yasuo how lucky he was. Unable to give any proper thoughts, he gave up and deepened the kiss, starved for that tender affection.

Only then he felt another start of need, sneakily making its way. _Oh_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, from there it should take at max two chapters  
> I hope i won't fail xD


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright! it's almost done!
> 
> thanks for your patience xD

Honesty in everything, that was how Yi went on his life. So yes sometimes it could surprise a little when he got crudely blunt, as Yasuo’s expression had given it away. _It’s not that shocking_. After all, his boyfriend had just given him a memorable blowjob and he still managed to stare at him in slight disbelief when Yi suggested to pay back the favor later.

_I do what I want_. Although he wouldn’t push Yasuo into something he didn’t want either, sex was supposed to be good and fun. So indeed next time Yi would be the one to kneel and make good use of his mouth. It was only fair and he genuinely wanted to satisfy him the same way.

Not now though, he just wanted to relax and cuddle. The mood after love was always quite soft and Yi basked in it, his boyfriend snuggled up to him in peace. Perfect moment.

Minutes went by with no special event, just a few hands caressing bare flesh and a few whispered sweet words when Yasuo felt too lazy to rise for a kiss. He did look really cute in that moment, all pliant and happy as he half lied over Yi in his quest for close contact. When he could he sneaked a small peck to the latter’s head, sighing of affection when a similar peck was given in return, lower. Everything showed they would stay like this for a while, it was still a little early for Yasuo but neither cared, far too busy doing nothing in each other’s arms. At least that was what Yi thought until there were some news moves.

At first nothing too suspicious, attention that moved somewhere else over his body but soon enough Yi noticed it was definitely going somewhere. Yasuo was back at feeling him up, brushing lightly his cock for a reaction. Maybe not but when someone did that, it had to be for a reason. Yi shifted a little in their embrace, acknowledging the not-so-discreet attention.

« Someone is hungry for more… ? » He had to speak up, this wouldn’t have gone forever and if they were to go back to it then Yi wouldn’t wait an eternity.

The question was if Yasuo would shamelessly own his actions and try even harder or if he would back off in silence. Thinking again, no way he would stop now if he had already an idea or a strong urge at the moment. Yi was certain of it.

Indeed he wasn’t disappointed when Yasuo rose a little to join his level, whispering tenderly right next to his ear : « More than you’d think…It’s fine, baby ? Can we ? »

There it was, the needy question. It was sweet to notice he still asked before anything and his small ministrations even stopped while he waited for the answer. Yi wanted to kiss him, similarly tempted by another round. _Quiet though_. Always.

« Of course we can, as long as we stay quiet. Do you know already what you want ? Do you want me to give you back the favor now ? »

It was slowly arousing to have this talk, pressed to each other in a semblance of peace while in fact both were getting turned on little by little, hands wandering a bit farther. Yi enjoyed that greatly, at last he could indulge into rather vulgar things he happened to daydream about. Sometimes it was good just to let go and relish warm skin.

« I…I thought about your latest request. You wanted to face me while we fuck…So the choice is yours, we do whatever you want. »

Was it him or Yasuo was already so pleased with this way ? He sounded more than happy to put his fate between his hands – at least not that dramatically – and wait for his answer. That either a lot of trust or a lot of stupidity. But in a couple it was normal to trust each other so Yi was just really touched to see he had the complete choice and Yasuo would follow whatever he asked. So he thought a little about what he yearned for this occasion.

_To face him…_ Indeed that was the first thing he wanted but he could find more ideas. Yi wanted to take his time, to at last have his little exploration of Yasuo’s body. So far they didn’t have much time to do so, now it would be alright, as long as they kept quiet.

« I will take you. Please allow me to take my time, I’ve been waiting for it. »

At that moment Yasuo actually rose and gazed at him, the cutest shade of red coloring his cheeks. His expression was the good combo of great need and sudden affection. _Awww…_

« Anything for you… » Murmure right before he claimed Yi’s mouth, at first going slow to relish it but then reaching deeper, hungry. Hands got eager too, caressing him with a lot of joy.

Yi still preferred to wait the end of the kiss before starting anything. When they parted Yasuo had that same adorable look, quite aroused and eager for the rest. Adorable. He sat up, giving Yi some space in case he wanted to do it differently.

« How do you want me ? » Sweet how shy he sounded when he had to speak low.

« Lie on your back, it will be good…. » With that Yi looked for lube. When his attention got back on him, Yasuo was indeed lying back in his bed, looking far too glad to be the center of attention.

Such a dear grin.

This was the moment it struck Yi that he was actually free to do as he wished. Not everything of course and he would always ask if there was the slightest of doubts but it was agreed he could worship Yasuo for a while. A dear dream come true. The latter looked absolutely gorgeous right then, spread in bed in a manner that indicated he knew what he was doing and he was betting a lot on Yi’s reaction. It was working, Yi wanted him so much in that instant. However he would get much done if he surrendered so soon, it was important to hold back for now. On the other side, he wasn’t sure Yasuo would be able to hold on that long, aroused as he was.

_We will see_. Yi would just make sure not to touch his cock, at least not before a long time.

It made him faintly anxious on the instant, sitting between Yasuo’s spread legs. He was free, he could explore his body the way he wished and yet it almost made him shiver. Without much ideas about where to start, Yi went above him and bent a little for a kiss. It was gladly accepted and given back with a hint of bite. Oh Yasuo was playful and he smiled so brightly after the kiss. _Cutie_. If everything went well, soon he would be reduced to a mess. Yi couldn’t wait to see that, imagination doing wonders.

Soon enough reflexes took over, hands roaming this pliant body offered to him. How good to feel muscle shift slowly under warm skin, sometimes flushed red from the already heavy arousal clinging to them. Yi kissed his cheek, his jaw and his neck, always going lower. For a time he stopped there to whisper a question.

« Hickeys are fine… ? »

Again, he needed to be sure about any new stuff. Yasuo seemed the kind not to mind but it was important to check. Until the answer, Yi nuzzled his neck with a lot of gentleness while his hands relished the feeling of skin under his fingertips. Chest heaving, Yasuo looked already a bit touched by the first moves and his reaction was far too telling.

« Y-Yeah, fine…Imagine if tomorrow it’s still visible… »

Yi could perfectly picture that and it just made him needy. Imagine, Yasuo proudly bearing the marks of their lovemakings. That was both shameful and alluring.

Anyway, he had his answer. With a lot of passion he kissed Yasuo’s neck, before working on a first loving mark.

To actually feel Yasuo’s moan vibrating against his lips made it worth it.

_Sweet darling…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if everything goes well then next chapter is the last!! (i hope)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AT LAST  
> so, this is the final chapter! I hope you'll enjoy it!!
> 
> thanks for staying until the end <3

_Ahhh…_

It was good to have hopes but Yasuo knew he wasn’t going to last very long, at least not like that. Yi had barely started marking him up, caressing him tenderly as to keep him busy. It was good but everything was making Yasuo more aroused by the second, everything.

_He said he wants to take his time_. So it was a very dumb idea to get all hot and bothered already. Yasuo wanted to give him this special time, Yi had made clear he would appreciate it to the very last second and he was no one to refuse that especially since it was going to feel great. The only thing he doubted was his own patience, this wasn’t exactly his best quality – on the opposite. _Mmmmh hold on_.

For now it was more than fine, Yi was finishing a hickey with great care and that didn’t even feel painful or anything. Just enough for the few days. Yasuo felt arousal pool gently during it, to know he would keep physical marks of their intimate moments was a bit of a turn on. Every time he would go to shower he would see it, a dear reminder. As if it wasn’t enough to know he had been fucked deep against these very tiles.

Anyway, his thoughts couldn’t focus much on memories, not when Yi was keeping him grounded into the instant by each touch. Inhale, exhale. Yasuo wasn’t breathless but it was obvious he was getting desperate for more, he wanted these hands on other places. _Not yet, not yet…_ First he wanted Yi to have his fun, he couldn’t just ask him so soon to speed up.

And yet it became increasingly difficult to stay still under the latter’s mouth, having moved from Yasuo’s neck to his chest. There Yi lingered gently, arms laced around him with a lot of affection while his mouth kissed flushed skin. It was also very sweet because clearly he took care of him, faintly pulling him up so Yasuo arched into contact, very eager. That was mostly a distraction from his own need but it was good too. Until Yi played with his chest in a teasing manner or rather that was what Yasuo took it as. A few more moans broke out of him, silenced quickly but nothing could erase his surprise every time Yi gave him another sudden spark of pleasure. How could something feel equally loving and arousing.

« Yi… » No idea why he tried to speak, maybe that was just to be heard and urge him without actually ordering him around. On reflex his hand finished in Yi’s hair, pulling lightly every time it felt too good. That was basically every time.

« Yes ? Do you want me to move on ? » Spoken lowly between tiny pecks to Yasuo’s chest, every time earning a short gasp for this was really becoming affectionate.

« I-I…do your thing but not gonna lie, I won’t last very long… » When Yasuo looked at him, the latter made eye contact as quick, showing a lot of affection indeed along certain need. That suited Yi very well.

« I understand. I’ll get to next step, please hold on a little longer for me. » Honey words while Yi rose to join his level, just before kissing him with the most infinite peace of the world. Nothing rushed.

When he opened his eyes, it was to the view of Yi lubing up his hand and that was a hell of a pavlovian reflex. _Fuck_. Yasuo wanted it so much, at least one step taken on the right path. Following his typical impatience, he spread his legs further to give proper access to Yi. Hopefully preparation wouldn’t take long, he was still quite relaxed from the latest evening.

« Baby, please…I want you inside… » Was he really going to make it ? Already Yasuo wanted to touch himself but that wasn’t the plan, he had given Yi an occasion to go slow.

« Shhhhhh, not yet…give me a bit more… » All too sweet with him, like always.

Despite his words, Yi still pressed one slick finger to his entrance, dipping carefully inside until the second knuckle. That wasn’t enough for Yasuo, he needed more. _Dammit_. Why couldn’t he be more patient ? He wondered noisily while Yi thrust deeper, so slowly it could drive him mad. As result Yasuo groaned a little, scared to come on the spot before the latter could even get to fuck him.

« You’re doing great, thank you…I’ll add a second one. »

All was so slow and careful, exactly what Yi had asked him. Yasuo couldn’t blame anyone for that, he knew what he was getting into and his boyfriend’s happiness was all he wanted. If it took him to beg weakly under the most tender of teasing then so be it.

The ‘worst’ was that the second finger – just like the first – was far from a challenge, having already taken Yi’s cock the previous day, anything smaller didn’t help much. So to say, he was already prepared. Yet Yi resumed his loving attention, lying by his side while he worked him open. Yasuo was worried, he felt himself far too aroused to hold on that long but at the same time he wanted to be good for him, that was the point of this morning. So he took it, doing his best to minimize his reactions both because they had to stay quiet and because he couldn’t afford to come before love. It wouldn’t be fair for Yi. In that aim he surredered a little and kept his eyes closed, completely lying back in the sheets under the thorough exploration.

Slow it remained, excruciatingly slow. Yasuo really wondered how he was still able to think with all that going on. Yi seemed more than pleased with the course of events, always finding a good use to his mouth while he massaged his walls. No matter how maddening it was, Yasuo still rocked back against his fingers to find the smallest relief he could. Little by little he was just accepting it, clinging to Yi and the sheet at the same time. When Yi did brush his spot, it made him violently keen and writhe in bed, cock so hard that he thought the first touch would make him come. Yasuo had the mind to stay quiet but that taks also was difficult, it wasn’t rare a few sighs and needy whines got out of him when Yi returned to that spot or sucked on a nipple.

One time it was too much and Yasuo really whimpered, catching his attention : « Baby… »

Yi was always so fast at soothing whatever could be happening, rising shortly from his dear worship to cradle his face with a lot of affection.

« More ? » Almost shy in the way she asked, the sweetest worry written all over his face. Obviously he knew that moment was mainly for his own enjoyment, along Yasuo’s pelasure of course but soon enough would come a point when it wasn’t bearable anymore.

_Fuck, yes…_

Rarely Yasuo nodded that fast for something, at the limit of tears. Really, he didn’t know that such affection tease could bring him to that level of vulnerability. It wasn’t bad, on the opposite. He loved it so much but he wasn’t able to take more of it, he wouldn’t disappoint Yi.

« P-Please Yi…Fuck me, now… »

« I will, love, I will… Can you just open the package of the condom, please ? I can’t. » How could he sound so smooth and composed ? It was unfair.

Shakily Yasuo grabbed the condom given to him, getting too impatient with all the teasing endured. After struggling shortly he still managed to get the condom. So he sat up in haste and took care of Yi himself, he was that needy indeed. It was also another vicious blow to see how hard the latter was while having said nothing of it for all the worship. Yasuo wanted him, right now.

« Hey, it’s fine, I can take care of that. » Said softly but Yi didn’t seem to mind, that was just one task to do. Meanwhile he did kiss Yasuo where he could, holding him gently until he bucked suddenly in the grasp around his cock when he slicked it.

That first moan made Yasuo extremely horny, blushing fiercely for even catching that break in Yi’s composure. So he lied back and tried to urge him closer, spreading himself for Yi. Shameless indeed and he didn’t care in the slightest. At that moment he just wanted his cock, to be filled at last.

« Please… » The only word he could say, only made perfect when it came with Yi’s name. It rolled so easily over his tongue.

At least for that moment Yi didn’t go as slow, joining him without waiting surely because Yasuo was such a mess that he couldn’t resist him. Soon enough hands settled over his heated body. A bit of positioning and there it was good, Yi pushed inside him. Slowly.

« Aww fuck…Faster… »

No matter what he said, Yi didn’t change anything, always going in with extreme cautiousness. Maybe that was for the best because Yasuo was really really close, cock red at the tip after such a long time waiting. The stretch was still welcomed, despite the less than slow moves. It became a lot. Yasuo was trembling, both for being kept at the edge like this and from the delightful feeling of being filled at last. He had missed that a lot.

Yi wasn’t completely inside that Yasuo gave up and rocked back, taking him fully. That moan would have been heard if Yi hadn’t kissed him suddenly, surely to silence himself because he did feel the muffled sound too. All this just overwhelmed Yasuo further, he was too close and if they even dared to brush his cock, he would come without a chance to stop it. Yi knew it, he had to.

The pace was unsurpringly slow, like everyting else. Yasuo had to bite his lower lip under such frustration and the tight fit. No matter how prepared and relaxed, feeling Yi inside always made him helpless. Physically he was ready but every time he underestimated the pleasure he could get from knowing his boyfriend that close.

Yi never idled, no matter how cruel this pace might seem. If contact was possible then he would seize it, always above Yasuo in a manner that was so sweet and protective. He enjoyed being right there, he felt loved and softly dominated. Even when Yi came back to marking him up, always so slow when he fucked into him. It never went faster, a steady pull and back that reached so deep every time, making Yasuo fear for an early end. However seeing the time he had been hard, he had well held so far. Good news. _I need though…_ He clung to Yi with all his strength, maybe leaving a few red marks over his back but neither cared, he wanted this hard and fast and all he was given was a gentle lovemaking.

It went on until he sobbed, unable to bear the incredible tension within. The smallest touch, the lightest caress and all would be over. And yet he would hold on until Yi let him. Oh Yasuo tried to meet his thrusts and urge him faster but Yi was tranquil, nothing betrayed his own need except his hard cock hitting that spot multiple times.

It was heard. No matter how peaceful he was in his time, Yi heard it and so he checked on him.

« Oh dear, is it too much ? You have done so good, it’s fine to let go now. » Always so calm. Did he even need something ?

_Help me…_

Yasuo tried to muffle his cries but it was impossible. In last resort he kissed Yi and desperately kept him in it, arms around his neck so he wouldn’t go away. No doubt that was a clear enough message. So Yi at last took a hold of his cock, a lot of precum already pooling over his front for all the teasing. Before anything, these few strokes actually got Yasuo off, bucking wildly into contact. Hopefully the kiss devoured any sounds or it would have been dramatically heard. Yasuo was losing his mind for a few seconds, just as he suddenly tightened around Yi’s cock, he fucked him hard and fast. So that was the limit of his composure. Yasuo could just feel the rough thrusts, almost rutting into contact as they both chased their high.

It left him trembling in bed, not even able to hold Yi in his arms. Shaken and spent. Aside Yasuo registered the moves, how fast Yi was ramming back into him and god if that didn’t make him come a little more, adding more to the mess over his chest. The strongest kick was Yi’s reaction, hiding against his neck after their kiss had ended. There he left the most obscene sounds, half of it silenced against skin but Yasuo still felt it. _Hot…_

There, now he could think again. Many things came back to slap him gently, like exhaustion and a bit of overstimulation as Yi properly finished, giving his last thrusts into welcoming heat. After that he pulled out and took off the condom before basically flopping in bed with Yasuo. End of the scene.

_Awwww…_ Really, sometimes he could get endeared on the most stupid things. No care for their state, Yasuo returned to snuggle up happily against the latter. Yi looked absolutely spent, staring at nothing for a time before he faced Yasuo, revealing the cutest grin ever. Not even waiting he welcomed Yasuo in his arms and resumed his pecks wherever he could.

« My apologies, I might have gotten a little carried away… Was it good though ? Did you still enjoy yourself ? » So careful, like he would always do. Yi sounded as peaceful as before but again he was good at hiding his concern.

« Perrrrrrrfect…I can’t wait to see how much you’ve marked me up~ »

Oh indeed he was going to enjoy the next occasion he would see himself in a mirror. Yasuo was also positive he had a few hand marks over his hips, Yi had indeed been a bit desperate on the end. All for the best, it was such a blessed occasion to see him surrender in the last seconds. In return Yi had earned nail marks over his back, nothing deep but it already turned angry red. Beautiful.

« …I’m glad to hear you like it. Now sorry but I just want to cuddle. » Yi seemed to settle there.

That was fine for Yasuo, they had more time left before getting up. Morning was just starting, the perfect moment to nap in bed.

_Hell yes !_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn, that was a lot for 'just a small AU' xD maybe one day i'll come back with this AU for my other ships (*wink* xin/j3 *wink*) but for now it's time to get on next idea!!
> 
> again, I hope you have enjoyed the read!!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes sorry this is still pretty M xD next update will provide some good stuff
> 
> For any curious, I have a:  
> > twitter: @niceswordboots  
> > tumblr: https://aracdo.tumblr.com/


End file.
